Finding Love
by mimato4ever
Summary: Chapter 13 is up! Please read and review... Who's the mysterious person on the phone? Is Mimi falling in love? Are Paul and Candy up to something?
1. The beginnings

Finding Love Ch.1  
  
"Do you know where it is?" said an annoyed girl named Mimi Tachikawa. "Just give me a couple more minutes and I swear we are going to be there," said a confused girl named Sora Takenouchi. "Grrrrrr, we're going to miss our bus, thanks to you!" "It's not my fault, okay. How would I know that it's going to take me more than half an hour to find the stupid bus stop!" "Well, it was you who told our limo driver that it's okay and we have everything under control" Sora sweat dropped and sighed  
  
Mimi Tachikawa is 19 and comes from a rich family. She is remarkably beautiful with chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She has the body of a model and she is 5'7". Many men who pass by such a beauty will gawk and not to mention, ask her out. Sora Takenouchi is also 19 and comes from a rich family. She is also remarkably beautiful with auburn hair and amber eyes. She is 5'7" and fit to be a model. Her beauty has the same effect on men same as Mimi's.  
  
A BMW zoomed by resulting in more complaints from Mimi, "Argh, we are not getting anywhere!" Sora screamed with gratitude " I found it, we just have to make a turn and it SHOULD be there, I think..." Mimi doesn't believe her therefore she created a plan. The next car, which zoomed by Mimi put her hands out and the car stopped. Two men, a blonde and a black, came out of the car, surprised at the girl. The blonde says "hi" and introduced himself "I am Michael, how can I be of service to such a beauty?" One stopped talking the other one started "and I am Paul." Mimi giggled and said "well, we are trying to find the bus, which is supposed to take us to the Sunny Inn!" While she said it, she gave one of her mean looks to Sora. "Are you serious? I guess our destiny has been intertwined because apparently we are heading there also. Oh yea, by any chance did you see a silver BMW? Please say No," says Paul "I believe so, it zoomed right out of here, which made Mimi more upset about the fact that we are not getting anywhere. Why?" Michael hollered "OMG, are you serious? Shit, they are faster than we are again!" Mimi and Sora both asked "who are they?" Paul answered, "A blonde and a brunette! They are always faster than we are, I mean in everything! They get the cutest girls, the better cars, and the nicer clothes!! Hop on girls we have some catching up to do!!! Michael is 21, blonde, handsome(not as handsome as Matt or Tai), conceited, rich, flirty, perverted and 6'3". Paul has black hair and is handsome(not as handsome as Matt or Tai), rich, perverted, and 6'2". He is also 21 years old. At times, he gives his "long stare," which means that what he has in mind isn't appropriate.  
  
Michael drove as fast as he possibly can but there was no sight of the silver BMW. "They are way faster than we are! There is no way we are going to catch up. I bet they are already there, flirting with the hottest girls. Anyways I bet we have the hottest girls ever in the world in my car!!! Mimi and Sora were way too busy talking on their cell phones to hear what Michael said. An hour past and finally they reached the Sunny Inn. Mimi and Sora gave Michael and Paul one of their cutest smiles and said thank you and left. Michael and Paul stood there like idiots wondering why they didn't kiss them or at least give them hugs. They both sighed and said, "We will never understand hot chicks like them!"  
  
A 6'5" handsome, blonde man with deep blue ocean-like eyes was talking to a 6'5 handsome, brunette man with chocolate brown eyes. When they walked over to greet their "slow" friends, many girls followed them trying to catch their attention. "Damn you Matt and Tai," said both Paul and Michael "We knew we were going to beat you guys! Not our problem that you guys are slow," said Tai with one of his knowing smiles.  
  
Michael laughed and told Matt and Tai (They are also 21) about the 2 hot chicks they picked up on their way over. Matt and Tai didn't believe them. Paul also said positively that they might even be the most beautiful girls ever. Matt laughed and responded that there is no such thing as a beautiful girl only trashy. The reason why Matt does not believe in beautiful girls is because he had way too many greedy girlfriends who went out with him because of his looks and money.  
  
The four boys walked to their room followed by many whispering girls. Tai was so frustrated about the whisperings that he wanted to scream. Michael and Paul, however, enjoyed it and blew kisses their way. When they reached the room, the boys all rushed to the one bathroom to take a shower because they all wanted to go to the pool. Tai was the victorious one with Matt second followed by Michael then Paul. Once they were all done, they walked coolly to the massive swimming pool. From a far distance, they all saw girls with nice bikinis, which made the show "Baywatch" pop up.  
  
Mimi wore a pink bikini and had her hair curly. Sora wore an orange bikini and had her straight. While they swam, a lot of the men stared at them causing the women to glare. Mimi giggled and swam faster than Sora. Although they are best friends they love to compete with each other in almost anything.  
  
Matt reached the swimming pool first and did one of his "weird" dives, which caused a huge splash. Unluckily, Mimi was blown off course giving Sora the lead. Mimi was mad and got out of the swimming pool trying to sight the evil man who dived. A puny boy with glasses tapped Mimi on the shoulder and pointed his little finger towards the tall blonde dude. He whispered, "he did it."  
  
She ran to Matt, coincidentally, Matt walked out of the way, in result, Mimi fell in the pool. Tai was laughing loudly and at the same time gave Matt a thumbs up. Matt turned around wondering what just had happened but he looked down and saw the most beautiful eyes ever. Mimi stared into the blonde's blue eyes but screamed "what the hell is wrong with you" as she gradually got out of the pool. Matt was startled but he only gave one of his dreamy smiles and shrugged. All the girls went to La-La land staring at his muscular chest. Mimi saw a big water bug crawling near her foot, she screamed and jumped onto the astonished Matt. Matt was startled therefore both of them fell into the pool. Tai laughed so hard that he was about to cry. Surprisingly, Sora was laughing too.  
  
"Oh my god, where is that ugly creature?" said Mimi "What creature?" replied Matt  
  
"The big water bug!" "You are afraid of that! I thought you just wanted me to hold you." Matt smiled "Argh, you conceited little thing. Why would I want you to hold me?" "Well, a lot of girls want me to hold them." "But, I'm not like that." "Are you sure?" "Matt, nice move!!!! Don't lose her, she is one hot chick." yelled Tai  
  
Mimi glared at the tall guy. She climbed out of the swimming pool and went directly to Tai and brandished him with her finger. Knowing how comical Tai is, he just continued laughing and said "do you also want me to hold you?" "Hell no, get out of here, you ugly bastard!!" "You know I'm not ugly. If I said something nice to you, you would've thought I was hot. right?" "Ewww, who would think he's hot" whispered Sora but she said a little too loud. "Are you talking about me?" said Tai "Of course not. Why would anyone talk about you. You know, you have to get over yourself, I'm sorry to break this to you little boy but the world does not revolve around you." answered Sora "You sure know how to flatter a hot boy, don't ya? You should watch your lustrous mouth because you don't know who's going to kiss it." Tai winked "Tai, you got yourself a hot chick also, huh?" yelled Matt.  
  
A/N: Please review :) 


	2. What a surprise

Finding Love Ch.2  
  
Tai gave Matt one of his sneaky smiles and laughed, "nah, she's too pretty for me." All the girls disagreed, trying to believe that the auburn hair girl is nothing close to being pretty or beautiful. Michael and Paul arrived at the scene and saw Mimi and Sora. They walked faster to greet the two beauty, however, got scolded at. Mimi and Sora both said "boys, give me one good reason why we need them," and then stormed away. Michael and Paul gave Tai and Matt the what did you do look. Matt and Tai only shrugged and included how would we know!  
  
-Mimi's point of view-  
  
"My vacation is totally ruined, thanks to those two!" "Don't worry the Inn is big, we wouldn't even see them again," replied Sora. "Lets go down and get something to drink." "Oh my, I'm really thirsty. I used all my enzymes talking to that big jerk." I am so angry; who do they think they are talking to me that way. I am, Mimi Tachikawa, I cannot let some boys ruin my vacation. Huh? That voice sounds so familiar. It sounds like mom; no she can't be here though, she supposed to be in Hawaii vacating with dad. Unless... "I need a room for two, please," said a lady. "I'm sorry but all the rooms are booked," replied the man behind the computer. "How is that possible the Inn is big, there is no way that ALL the rooms are booked!" "Why, I'm sorry madam, but the rooms are all booked by the Kamiya and Ishida family," the man said with a smirk on his face knowing that the lady will back down. "Oh, is that so? Well, can't you just give me one room out of their reservations? I'm pretty sure that they are not going to use all of them." " Um, I can't do that. I could get fired, worse sued by the Kamiya Family AND the Ishida." Oh my, it is mother, what is she doing here? Another lady joined the arguing, "mister, I don't care if they had reservations, and I'll pay double the amount or even triple, just name a price." The man was sweating now. I am laughing seeing my mom and Sora's mom playing with the man.  
  
"Hello mom! What are you doing here?" "Oh, hello Mimi." "Same question for you, too?" The two mothers didn't know what to say to their daughter but laughed. "It is obvious that we are trying to get rooms." "What happened to Hawaii?" "Well, you see Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya called us on such short notice to come here. They persuaded us to come to their balls. They are going to hold them so that their son could choose a decent girlfriend. You know we are the "Four Musketeers" I can't back down when they need our help." Sora is confused and asked "why do they need your help?" "Oh, you brainless child, don't you know that your mom could site the perfect girls for their sons. I laughed and so did Sora. Mrs. Tachikawa and Mrs. Takenouchi finally decided to use their names to get the rooms. "Sir, if you haven't noticed, I am Mrs. Tachikawa and she is Mrs. Takenouchi."  
  
The man froze for a couple of minutes and then panicked. "uummm, I aam sooo sorrrry. Offf coursse yoouu caann havve the roooms you askedd for." Sora laughed and said don't worry they are not going to hurt you but that didn't ease him down at all. Mrs. Tachikawa apologized for scaring him and assured him everything is okay. Finally, they got their rooms." "Bye mom, we have to go get something to drink. See you later." It is not that bad having mom here but I feel like she is up to something. It's the way she smiled at me, the suspicious smile. I have to watch my back now, she probably has some kind of surprise for me. Something she knows that I would never get involved with. "Why do I have a feeling that my mom is up to something, Mimi? "I know Sora, I have the feeling, too."  
  
--The Boys' Room--  
  
"Eww, my shirt smells funny," said the laughing Tai. "Your shirts always smell funny," replied the three boys. "HEY!!! What is that supposed to mean?" "That you smell like a pig!" screamed Matt. Tai took off his shirt and threw it at Matt. Matt threw it at Michael. Michael threw it at Paul and then back to Tai. The process went on for 10 more minutes, it would've gone on forever if there weren't knocks on the door. Matt ran to get the door, it was a girl. The girl smiled and hugged Matt. "What are you doing here, Jenny?" She looked at Matt seductively and said in a raspy tone "I want to see you Mattie, what else?" "But we are not together anymore." "Does that mean we can't be friends huh? Just let me in, what harm can I impose?" Matt saw how she lowered her spaghetti tank top and knew she was here to get him back. Jenny walked in anyways and said hi to all the boys. "I see, Tai you have been working out, Nice bod." Tai tried so hard not to glare at her but be nice, however, it didn't work. "Don't glare honey, you have a handsome face, when you glare you look like you are going to hit someone." Paul laughed and his head he was saying well duh, he wants to hit you. Matt sat down on the couch and looked at the boys with his cold eyes. The boys were worried because when Matt has that look, he is definitely angry. Jenny started to massage Matt's back but Matt shoved her away.  
  
Jenny went to the bathroom and changed into her short shorts and pink strapless top and she applied make-up on. She came out of the bathroom and the boys stared at her, which is what she wanted. Paul laughed and said "whom are you trying to impress? We know you! You are the same girl who wants to have all of us in your small hands. We are not that stupid to fall for you stupid trap." "I have changed, Paul, I didn't mean to ruin anyone's life. But, I know I love Matt and no one else." "Shut up, no one wants to listen to your sappy excuse. There is no way you are coming back in my life." "Why did you come back, Jenny, do you want us to fight for you like last year," screamed Tai. Jenny practiced how to cry and she is a master at it now. She started crying and said "How come you guys don't understand me, I have changed, and the only one I want is Matt. Please Mattie, I know you still love me. Tell me that you still want me." Matt didn't say anything. "Let's get something to eat," said Michael  
  
--The Diner--  
  
Mimi and Sora saw their fathers and did the welcoming and the question thing. But got nothing out of their good old dads. Mimi and Sora decided to go to the diner later. They went back to their room, took a bath and changed. Mimi is wearing a pink spaghetti tank top with a navy blue skirt. Sora wore a yellow tank top and yellow shorts.  
  
Jenny and the boys arrived at the diner and made their orders. Most of the males are checking out Jenny. Jenny knows and smiled continuously showing how sweet she is. The boys are familiar with her tricks and felt sympathetic for her urges to receive attention. "Do you know that there are rumors saying the two most beautiful girls are here in this Inn, right now? But, I think it is all falso. The magazines I have read said that no one ever reached the beauty of the Tachikawa and the Takenouchi's girls. However, they keep saying it and never shown any evidence. I'm a model and people should know that models are the prettiest people on earth." Matt cut her off "you know you talk a lot? By the way, not all models are pretty." "Geez, Matt why so harsh to pretty Jenny? You were never harsh to me like that before! I just want to see them. All girls want to compare beauty with the Tachikawa and Takenouchi's girls to prove the reporters wrong."  
  
A girl who stared at Tai the whole time walked up to them "You know, umm, the two girls here are really beautiful and coincidentally they are the Tachikawa and Takenouchi's girls. Aren't you Jenny?" "Yes, tell me more about them first" "They, I'm sorry to say, are of course a lot prettier than you are." The boys sniggered and were interested. Michael and Paul have the feeling that the two girls they are talking about are Mimi and Sora but they kept their mouths shut. "What? Are you positive that they are A LOT prettier than I am? Didn't you see all the guys staring at me before?" The girl didn't answer because she was staring at Tai. Finally, Matt asked her what's her name. "Candy." Tai smiled and said "it's a nice name Candy." "Thanks" and she blushed.  
  
The other guys are still staring at Jenny, however, their attentions averted when they saw the two beauty walking in. Paul looked up and glanced at Sora with his "stare." Mimi and Sora sat down. They were about to order until all the guys got up and asked for their phone numbers and asked them out. Mimi and Sora wanted quiet time to analyze what their moms are up to so they constantly screamed "No, No, No, No, No....." Finally Mimi talked to the manager and told him to get the guys out of their faces and it worked.  
  
"What's the commotion over there?" asked Jenny. They answered "I don't know!" Jenny excused herself and walked to the bathroom. A four-year old is crying, but she walked past him. The boys shook their heads and were about to get up to comfort the boy but two girls got there already. Mimi is hugging the little boy and asked "don't cry sweetie, what happened?" "I can't find my mommy and I am hungee." "Come eat with us and we can wait for your mommy while we eat," smiled the sincere Sora. They ordered a triple large cookie dough ice cream for the boy and found out his name. His name was Bobby.  
  
The boys stared at the two girls and smiled heartily at their kindness. Matt and Tai asked "have we seen them before? I have never seen girls who are that beautiful and kind." Michael and Paul slapped their heads really hard and said "you idiots, they are the two girls you fought or was it flirted with." Matt and Tai admitted that the two girls before are beautiful but not that BEAUTIFUL. Jenny came back and smiled. The boys just stared at her. Bobby finished his ice cream and started running around and accidentally bumped into Matt's chair. He started crying and Matt put him on his shoulders making him laugh. Mimi and Sora walked over and saw the cute guy holding Bobby. When they got a closer look, they looked at each other and glared at the man holding Bobby. Mimi tapped Matt on the shoulder and asked him nicely to put Bobby down. "Why should I? He's having fun." "I should've known, give him back or else," yelled the furious Mimi. "Or else what? Pretty," replied the smiling Matt. Jenny glared at Mimi because she could tell that Matt likes her a bit.  
Please review and I'm going to update soon 


	3. Bobby

Finding Love Ch 3  
  
"Or else, I'll.... ummm," replied the stuttering Mimi. Matt chuckled and put the boy down, however, the boy wanted Matt to pick him up again. Bobby and the girls went back to their table. Tai stood up and walked there also. "What a coincidence, we meet again. I'm sorry if there were any misunderstandings between us before," said Tai in a meaning way. Sora smartly said "there weren't any types of misunderstandings, we all know you are a pervert. Could you please leave or we will have to report you to the manager for bothering us." Tai chuckled and left obligingly. Mimi left to search for Bobby's mom. Sora told Bobby jokes to cheer him up but he started crying for his mother again. Tai came back over and offered help. "Trust me, I'm really good with babies just give me a minute and he will laugh in no time." "I don't need your help, go away as I have said before. Do you understand the words coming out of my mouth?" Tai ignored Sora completely and took Booby. He started nipping on his stomach and spinning him around causing Bobby to laugh hysterically.  
  
--Sora's point of view--  
  
He's not that bad at least he knows how to handle a kid. What? What am I saying? sigh Bobby's so adorable when he laughs but I'm worried. Where's Mimi and worse where is his mom? I think it will be better if we call the police. It makes more sense since Bobby has been with us over two hours and we didn't see one single worried mom. If only Mimi could find her....  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. Calm down," said Tai. "I'm not worrying about anything." "Don't worry we will find his mom." What does he mean "we," there is no "we." During that exact moment, Mimi came with a sad look on her face. "I can't find anyone of Bobby's description and I had they didn't have any kids." Bobby started to cry again. "Don't cry Bobby you are a man, a strong man, just like me," said Tai in a baby voice. He made Booby laugh again. If only I could but why would his mom leave him? Stop thinking like that, maybe she's off to do something and will come back. Or she's in some kind of medical state and head off to the hospital. "Bobby, what is your mom's name? Don't worry, she will be here in no time," said Mimi in the sweetest and nicest way. "I want to see my mommy!" He started to cry again. By this time, Matt, Michael and Paul came. They each held him and gave him strong words. But nothing stopped him from tearing. "Mimi, go to the manager of the inn and report this because apparently he might have been abandoned." Oh my god, what have I just said. Mimi went.  
  
--The Manager's Office--  
  
"Hi, I'm Mimi, is the manager there?" "No, he went out to do something. How may I help you though? I could leave him a message if you want," said the lady. "There is this 4-year-old named Bobby, I found him crying in the Diner before like two hours ago. He wants his mom but we can't find her." "We?" "My friend Sora and I." "Oh, do you have any idea how his mom looks like?" "He said his mom is shorter than I am and she has blond hair." "That's it? How am I supposed to track her down. Look for all the blondies? Sorry, miss but you are wasting my time. Bye." "What? This is unbelievable!" Mimi got kicked out of the room.  
  
--Mimi's point of view--  
  
What am I supposed to say to them when I get back. That I got kicked out of the Manager's off by his blonde secretary? Wait a minute. Blonde? It can't be here though, she's like fifty something. "Sora, I think I know who might be his mom. But she just kicked me out of the Manager's office." "Are you serious? Why?" "Well, because I told her the description of Bobby's mother and she laughed since you know..." "Oh, lack of descriptions.." "So what are you going to do? You can't keep him," said Matt. What is this blondie talking about. Oh my, I don't even know his name yet. "Bobby, you could stay with my mommy. She is VERY nice," said Sora. "But I want my mommy." "Don't worry, I'm going to go find her now." "Okay then."  
  
Those four boys left. We are finally back in our room.  
  
"What is this, Mimi? Oh my god, I knew it, we have sneaky moms. They are trying to get us to attend the balls as well. Look!!! The girls have to be qualified in order to have one stupid date with those rich boys." "Qualifications, let me see the card."  
  
--You are invited to the Kamiya and the Ishida's Balls.-- There are two balls and in these balls we, Mrs. Ishida, Mrs. Kamiya, Mrs. Takenouchi, and Mrs. Tachikawa, will find suitable girlfriends for Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya. You might receive this invitation but it doesn't you are even close to our qualifications. This is the list of our qualifications and if you don't have these, please does not waste our time and yours to attend.  
  
-cannot be married -cannot be older than 21 -cannot be pregnant -cannot have a baby already "The list goes on forever! How are they supposed to find the girlfriends if they are asking so much," said Sora in a funny way. "Do you think that Bobby's mom is under 21? Maybe she abandoned him because she wants to participate in the balls. You know how when women fight for rich guys they would do anything to bring the others down. Maybe she doesn't want her cover blown." Sora looks so surprised and angry. She looks like she is about to kill someone. "I think the blonde secretary could be Bobby's grandmother." I shouldn't have said that now Sora looks angrier, she's going to go hit the secretary. "Well, the only way to track down Bobby's mom is by attending the balls and look for a young blonde girl who might had have Bobby." "Good idea, Sora"  
  
--The Boys' Room--  
  
"Are you two even ready to have long-term girlfriends? Paul and I know that you two never been with any girls more than 2 weeks except for umm Jenny," said Michael.  
  
--Flashback-- "You bastard, take your hands off her she's my girlfriend you stupid asshole!!" "Matt, calm down, it was just a kiss!" "Just a kiss? Don't you get it she is already mine!!!" "It's not my problem that your girl came to me!" "I knew you liked her but I thought I could trust you!" "Stop fighting! There is no need for that," screamed Jenny. But Matt punched Tai already starting a fight. On the side Michael and Paul groaned because they know that they cannot stop their fights since both Matt and Tai are taller but they tried anyways. In the end, Matt and Tai end up with bruises. "Get out of my face, you are no longer my friend!!" "What is UP with you, we known each other like forever! I'm sorry okay is that what you want to hear? Okay, I'm sorry that YOUR girlfriend kissed me! I didn't even touch her but she did. OKAY." "Stop lying you asshole, we are no longer friends okay and for you Jenny get out of my face!"  
  
Matt and Tai are staring at each other from what Michael said. After Matt broke up with Jenny, Tai started dating her. "Shut up! We do not want a recap," said a laughing Tai. Coincidentally, Jenny came out of the bathroom and asked "what are you guys talking about?" "Nothing," they all said it in unison. "Mattie, can we talk outside for a second?" "I'm sleepy. Good night." Suddenly there are knocks on the door. Paul opened it and four bickering ladies walked in without saying anything. He recognizes only two out of the four. "Matt! Did you bring your tuxedos? Are you ready for tomorrow's ball? Grr, I should've had girls!" "TAI!!!!!!!!! Where are your clothes?" "Umm, I haven't unpacked yet...." "WHAT!!!!!! You are 21 years old and I haven't seen you for ages and this is what you become. A lazy man?" "So that is Matt and that is Tai. Stand up," said Mrs. Tachikawa and Mrs. Takenouchi. Both the boys stood up slowly. The two ladies walked in circles around them and said "ooh, nicely built, tall, handsome and all the good qualities. However, handsome guys are usually dumb no offense," looking at Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Ishida. "It's okay, we understand." Michael and Paul are on the side, snickering. "Your boys could attract all the young women in this Inn," said Mrs. Tachikawa who cannot stop laughing. "Hello Aunties! Nice to see you," said Paul and Michael. Paul and Michael are both scared of Mrs. Kamiya and Ishida. Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Ishida hugged them and smiled until they saw Jenny.  
  
"Hello Aunties," said a nervous Jenny. "What are you doing here? I thought Matt broke up with you? Matt, explain.." "Mom, she's just a friend and nothing more." "I really love Matt. Can't you give me another chance?" "Give YOU another chance to ruin my son's friendship with Tai, Michael, and Paul. I am giving chances to the eligible ladies tomorrow and trust me you are not going to be one of them. We have to go and check the ballroom. Bye!" The four ladies left. Jenny wants to pull Mrs. Ishida's hair one string at a time.  
  
--The Girls' Room--  
  
Mrs. Tachikawa and Mrs. Takenouchi left the other two and went to their daughters' room. "What?! You guys are not mad that we want you two to attend the balls?" "No, of course not we want to go," said a sincere Sora. The mothers are scared to death, they had never seen their daughters agree so much to their plans. "Umm. Okay then wear something nice and ..." "No, mom we are going to wear bikinis," said a sarcastic Mimi. No answers from Mimi's mom because she is picturing Matt and Mimi together.  
  
--The Ball--  
  
(a description of Jenny= She has black hair and hazel eyes. She is 5'6" and 20 years old) Jenny is wearing a white dress with gold trimmings and her hair was straight. Mimi is wearing a strapless pink dress and has a pink band around her curled hair. Sora is wearing a white silky dress and her hair was wavy with glitter. (They haven't gone to the ballroom yet!!)  
  
Matt and Tai are forced to greet all the girls. Mr. Ishida and Mr. Kamiya pulled their sons aside and gave them the "do not disappoint your moms" talk. "Hello Matt and Tai, it is my pleasure to finally meet you two. I am Mr. Tachikawa." "It is also my pleasure to meet you. I heard so much about you from my wife and I am Mr. Takenouchi!" Matt and Tai engaged in a conversation with them. "You know our daughters are here also. If you two see them you guys are lucky," said Mr. Tachikawa and Mr. Takenouchi. "But if you hurt them, I cannot be responsible for the bruises you will gain."  
Author's Note- Please Review 


	4. The beginning of the Ball

Finding love Ch 4  
  
Matt and Tai chuckled uneasily. Their moms came to get them to meet the girls. "I want you to meet Barbara, Candy, Jennifer, and Patricia. They are really nice girls, I just had a little talk with them," said Mrs. Ishida. The girls all said their hellos. Tai asked Candy to dance with him and she blushed, which made him smiled. "Hello girls, I am Matt Ishida. It is my pleasure to meet you all here." From what he said all the girls blushed madly. Funnily, Barbara, Jennifer and Patricia are all blondes. Matt flirted with them for 10 minutes until Jenny came. "Hello Mattie, why didn't you greet me before?" Jenny said it and encircled her arms around Matt's. Matt cannot believe how beautiful she is but continued trying to ignore her.  
  
"I'm Jenny and you girls are..."  
  
"Barbara"  
  
"Jennifer"  
  
"Patricia"  
  
"I guess I have lots of competition to get Matt here but I'm determined to win," said Jenny with a smirk on her face. "Sorry to burst your bubbles, Jenny is it?, umm I am also here to win," said the over-confident Barbara. Jenny glared at her and she glared back.  
  
Mimi and Sora are walking around like detectives, trying their best to find a young blonde. They are not getting anywhere due to the dozens of men asking them for dances. "Mimi Tachikawa!!! What is the meaning of this?" screamed a man. Mimi turned around and saw her father. She ran to hug him "Hi! Dad. Um I wasn't doing anything..." Her dad laughed and introduced her to Mr. Kamiya and Ishida. "My, my, my you have a beautiful daughter here," they both said. "She's my little princess," said Mr. Tachikawa and hugged her daughter again. Mimi laughs "I'll see you later dad, I'm doing something with Sora." "Aren't you supposed to be dancing or catching the eyes of Matt and Tai?" asked her dad. Mimi laughed weirdly and said "I'm trying reallly hard to find them."  
  
"Don't worry, I see my son. Matt, come over here. I have someone you might want to meet."  
  
Mrs. Ishida ran to Mr. Ishida and yelled at him for disturbing Matt with the three young ladies. Matt followed by the three girls and Jenny greeted Mr. Ishida and the angry Mrs. Ishida.  
  
"Who might I want to meet?" asked Matt  
  
"This is Mimi Tachikawa and she is one really nice young lady," answered Mr. Ishida  
  
"Oh my, nice to meet you Mimi, I'm Mrs. Ishida," she said it with a gratifying look on her face and smiled at Mr. Ishida for his wonderful accomplishment.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mimi, I am Matt Ishida," he said it with one of his mocking smiles.  
  
"My pleasure to meet you Matt Ishida." said Mimi with her nicest smile.  
  
"So you are Mimi Tachikawa?" screamed Patricia and Jennifer with a sound of defeat.  
  
"Lets leave Mimi and Matt alone for a while," said Mrs. Ishida with a huge smirk on her face. Jenny and the two girls left but they are somewhat still determined to win because Mimi doesn't seem interested in Matt.  
  
--Matt and Mimi's conversation--  
"So you are Mimi Tachikawa. Are you as determined as the other girls to be my 'long-term' girlfriend?"  
  
"Hell no, sorry to break your heart but I am here to find Bobby's mother."  
  
"Bobby's mother? Why would she be here?"  
  
"Well Sora, the other girl, and I believe that Bobby's mom isn't older than 21 and she wants to be your or Tai's girlfriend to be rich. Oh wait, don't tell me that other bastard in the swimming pool is Tai!"  
"You are one smart lady. May I ask why do you care so much if he's Tai" he said it with a certain sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Well, my mom wants me to win this stupid competition. Simply, she expects me to be your girlfriend or Tai's and you should know how much I hate you two."  
  
"Lets not spoil the moment, do you want to dance? I mean IF you know how to dance?" 


	5. The end of the first ball and the beginn...

Finding Love Ch. 5  
  
Mimi smiled "of course I know how to dance, Mr. Ishida, but I'm afraid you scared me by asking." Matt laughs and Mimi took his big hands then they started to dance. Jenny, Barbara and Patricia got mad looking at the two dance. Matt is dancing with Mimi but his eyes still wonder to where Jenny stands. As much as he wants to forget her, Jenny was a big part of his life, his love life, and somehow she still is. Mimi stared at Matt's azure eyes and realized how his eyes wandered constantly to Jenny. She isn't jealous, more to curious of why Matt isn't talking to Jenny if he has been staring at her the whole time. "Why don't you go over there and ask her for a dance?" "What?" "Don't act confused, it's obvious that you like Jenny. Why don't you just tell your mother? If you did then you probably won't be here right now wasting your time." Matt looked at the beautiful lady in front of him and just smiled one of his meaningless smiles and said "I don't like her and I don't know what stirred up such idea. May I ask you, Mimi Tachikawa, are you jealous?" Mimi's anger boiled madly but still managed to smile when she responded "no, it's just that you've been staring at her." Matt's embarrassed at what Mimi said, he knew that he was taking glances at Jenny but never knew how subtle it looked. The music ended, Mimi said good-bye and left the handsome blonde. Once she left Jenny purposely bump into him making him hold her to stop her from falling. She loved the way it feels and she always has when Matt holds her. Matt stared at her eyes and was inching for a kiss but stopped. Jenny muttered disappointedly when Matt stopped inching forward.  
"Tai, you are the hunkiest man I've ever met!" shrieked one of the young ladies around him after his dance with Candy. Tai smiled at her and stopped when he saw how close Matt was to Jenny. Although, he doesn't want to admit it, he knows that he still likes Jenny. He doesn't know why but all he knows is that he cannot bare imagining Jenny with another guy but him. Candy stopped his thoughts by tugging him on his arms about how much she appreciated the dance, he had given her. He smiled and looked at the ladies around him. He stopped because he saw a beauty that he could never explained with words. He walked towards her and he laughed seeing who she is. "I'm Tai Kamiya and I never had the chance to catch your name." Sora glared at the tall hunk in front of her and decided to ignore him. However, her mom came along and so did his mom, seeming like they have waited for that moment to gang up on them as in they have planned it all along. "Hello Tai. Nice to meet you again. I see you have met my daughter, Sora Takenouchi." Tai felt stupid he should've known she was Sora due to her beauty and the way she acted cold towards him. "My, my, my I finally have a chance to meet one of my best friends' daughter. What can I say but how beautiful you are, Sora." Sora smiled politely and said "Thank you." "Why don't you two dance to the next song? I'll promise it will be something nice," said both of their moms who also smiled mischievously.  
  
"Of course I was about to ask Sora to dance with me but was afraid to get turned down."  
  
"Why would she turn you down though?" asked Mrs. Takenouchi  
  
Sora glared at him for making her look like a bad guy and quickly said "if he had asked I wouldn't even have to think for a second and say yes."  
  
Tai laughed huskily and adored Sora for the way she covered herself. Not surprisingly it was a slow song next. Sora wanted to yell at her mother but Tai was somehow grateful because he wanted her close to him. Tai put his hands on Sora's small waist and Sora put her arms around his neck but tried to keep as much distance away from him as possible.  
  
Tai whispered to her ears "you know you are going to make me a dead man."  
  
Sora laughed and asked "why?"  
  
Tai was happy that she asked and simply said "I bet you are the most beautiful lady in this ball and I'm dancing with you. Can't you see all the guys looking this way?"  
  
Sora stepped closer to him but didn't realize and laughed. "You are one charming man but don't worry I wouldn't let my guards down."  
  
"I think you already have."  
  
They started to joking and teasing each other until Tai saw Jenny looking his way. He stopped and for a moment they stared at each other. Sora realized and when they stopped staring at each other, she simply said "you love her." Tai was taken back "what?" "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. You do not underestimate ladies and how they gossip. I am not a nosy person but when I was looking around I heard many, a great deal, of rumors from your old friends about Matt's and your relationship with a girl named Jenny. I have to say I bet Matt still loves her also. Don't ask me how I know but Mimi told me before saying how she couldn't believe a guy like that could like a girl that much. Maybe that reason why you guys still like her is because she's the girlfriend you guys ever had." Tai was surprised that Matt still likes Jenny but he said nothing but dismiss himself. When he left, Sora continued her search for the young blonde until she heard arguing. She saw Mimi was trying to break up a fight had over her. Two tall and quite handsome men quarreled because they both wanted to dance with Mimi. Matt went over and saw how annoyed and mad Mimi was. "Excuse gentlemen, but I believe, Mimi Tachikawa, owes me a dance," said Matt in the cockiest way ever. The gentlemen didn't argue with him, partly because it's his ball and partly because he is an Ishida. Matt didn't know why but looked forward dancing with Mimi again and this time Mimi was nicer to him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what else to say." "You know I think it's better if you gave me a kiss because it will definitely show me how thankful you are," said Matt with his earnest look. Mimi laughed and did nothing. Their dance was stopped by a bump, Mimi almost fell but Matt held on to her waist tighter with only one hand. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you guys coming closer to here," said a really sincere Barbara. "It's okay, it's no big deal," said Mimi Tachikawa. Mimi didn't realize it until she actually looked at Barbara that Bobby kind of looked like her. Bobby has her eyes and her nose. Mimi was more delighted when she saw that she is also blonde. Mimi stopped staring at her and didn't know that Matt was still holding her. "You're welcome," said a mad tone. "Oh Thank you Matt, again..." Matt just smiled at Mimi's sudden shyness. Matt, Mimi and Barbara started talking and finally Mimi squeezed the topic of the qualifications in. When she said it she swore she saw Barbara's face tightened. Barbara didn't know what to say but thankfully Jenny intruded. Jenny put her arms around Matt's big chest and looked into his eyes with her puppy ones. Matt stared at her with the coldest eyes ever. "Get off, Jenny." But she didn't so he pushed her arms aside and grabbed Mimi's and walked away. Mimi was frustrated because Matt just dragged her out of her investigation.  
  
"Why did you do that for and where are you taking me?" screamed an agitated Mimi. Matt brought her out of the ballroom and into the swimming area. He sat down with his head down. He looked so sad, which made Mimi sat down next to him. "Are you okay?" asked Mimi. "I'm sorry..." was all he said to her. "You really do like her. Why don't you just say it to her? I think she likes you to or more to obsession. But I bet if you tell her she will automatically be with you."  
  
"Shut up! Can't you keep your mouth shut for a minute?"  
  
"I'm trying to cheer you up Mattie boy but apparently it's not going to help!"  
  
"You don't understand what Jenny did to me and Tai!"  
  
"Maybe because no one ever told me what happened between you three!"  
  
"She'd dated me and Tai. She was the one who made my friendship with Tai a living hell! Because of her we didn't talk for 3 months and fought when we saw each other anywhere. She wanted me and she wanted Tai at the same time and somehow we never blamed her for it but ourselves! You can't believe how it was, two 6 foot 5 men fighting constantly for one girl. I broke up with her and she went with Tai and now she's back saying how much she loves me and only me. How am I supposed to believe that! I can't believe how stupid I am to still even like her! I tried to not like her. I even tried to forget her but everywhere I go now I see her."  
  
"Give her another chance. She probably changed!"  
  
"She told me she changed but yet I don't see any difference!"  
  
It was silent for 10 minutes and afterwards Matt pulled Mimi back to the ballroom since his parents might be looking for him. Once they've arrived, Matt went to talk to Michael and Paul, who were flirting with 7 ladies. Mimi was upset because she didn't want to know all of what Matt said. She still wants to believe that Matt is cocky and never liked a girl but now she knows that she is wrong.  
  
During the remaining half an hour of the ball, Mimi and Sora teamed up to find Barbara but no luck. When the two boys were saying good-bye to the ladies. Sora saw the despair in Tai's eyes. She knew that he has been thinking really hard. But his despair disappeared when he said good-bye to a lady called Jenny. Feeling worse, Sora saw the same happened to Matt. She does not want to see those two boys fighting for her because she has a feeling that they are closer than close friends and Jenny has the ability to change that. Sora turned around and saw the expression on Mimi's face and deducted that Mimi was thinking of the same thing.  
  
--The Girls' Room--  
  
"We will have to wait 2 more days until the next ball where the boys decide who to choose. Oh my, I bet the days before the last ball the girls are going to be all over Matt and Tai trying to show-off or catch their eyes. I can't wait for the ball because we have an idea of who Bobby's mom might be!"  
  
"Calm down Sora. Although I can't wait to find his mom but I really don't want to go to the ball. I'm afraid I might find something out that I don't want to know about."  
  
Mimi explained to Sora about what happened and the story of Matt, Tai and Jenny. After her explanation it was already 3 in the morning and they planned to go to the swimming pool early tomorrow to find a good tanning spot. They fell asleep....  
  
--The Swimming Pool--  
  
It is 7 A. M. and the girls are already heading to get breakfast then the swimming pool. Mimi and Sora nearly screamed when they saw the diner packed with people. "It's friggin 7 and all those people are awake already! I knew it! Half the female population was here looking at the boys' table, which consisted of Matt, Tai, Michael and Paul. The girls are greedy and said if they cannot get Matt or Tai, they could always get Michael or Paul since they are also rich and cute. Mimi tried to skip and go in but had to go by the rules and wait in line. Sora glared at all those stupid gawky girls ruining her vacation. She knew what she wanted but cannot get. She wanted a bagel and coffee and it seems too much to ask for. Mimi got impatient again it is 7:15 and the line haven't even moved. She walked all the way up to the nasty security guard and simply said "I have been waiting for 15 minutes and I swear I am here to eat not to flirt with some stupid boys." "Sorry miss but I cannot let you in due to Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya's requests. They don't want ladies trampling on their sons while they are eating their breakfasts. Mimi wanted to scream so there was no line and worse, there is no way in after the boys finish their breakfasts. "Mister, I am a Tachikawa and awfully hungry if you let me in I don't think Mrs. Ishida or Kamiya would be mad at you." "How would I know that you are telling me the truth! I had 25 other girls claiming to be a Tachikawa or a Takenouchi just to get in." Mimi got really mad this time and so did Sora. They weren't mad because the security wouldn't let them in. They were mad at those silly girls impersonating them. Sora and Mimi smiled and asked kindly to enter because without breakfast they could faint. The security guard laughed but still said no. In the end, Mimi and Sora skipped breakfast and went swimming instead.  
  
"Oh lord, you have to be kidding me!" screamed the pissed-off Mimi "Shit. What the hell is this?" screamed the also pissed-off Sora "This is not our day!" said Mimi and Sora at the same time looking at each other sympathetically. Girls wearing thin and showy bikinis took all the space. The only space available was the one under a tree. Sora and Mimi looked at each other and whimpered. They wanted to choke all of them because of them they didn't have to wake up that early, might as well not wake up at all. Mimi and Sora believed they stood up for 15 minutes looking around the pathetic girls until the 4 boys came. They had the best spot since some of the girls saved it for them. Mimi and Sora simply glared at them. They took off their clothes, which covered their two-pieced bathing suit and left it with their other stuff unaccompanied. They jumped into the swimming pool and swam for ages. Until the boys decided to swim, once they went in the swimming pool, dozens of girls followed. 


	6. Cassandra

Finding Love Ch. 6  
  
Sora's leaning on the edge of the pool, relaxing. Tai is swimming really fast to get rid of the following girls towards Sora's direction. Out of nowhere, he felt a hand grabbing his ass, which made him swim faster than ever. Unluckily, he charged right into Sora causing her to go under the pool. She tried to swim back up to the surface; however, the girls cramming around Tai forbade the action. Suddenly, she grabs Tai's leg and fainted. Tai realizes the grip on his leg and swims under finding the unconscious Sora. He hurriedly brought her to the surface and immediately performed CPR. Sora spits the water straight at Tai's face and slapped him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing? You stupid pervert!"  
  
"You're welcome," said Tai in an angry tone.  
  
"I wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for you!"  
  
"I didn't do anything." said Tai with his unbelievably mad and dangerous eyes.  
  
"You didn't do anything? Are you serious? Because of you and your friend Matt, I haven't had breakfast or found a nice tanning spot! Then, finally when I found peace in the swimming pool you jumped in!"  
  
"I'm sorry then! Just calm down," said Tai while putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you okay, Sora? What happened? Tai, YOU again," yelled the furious Mimi. (By this time, all the people are looking at them)  
  
Matt comes over and tried his best not to laugh. Jenny saw Matt there so she decided to bring some orange juice and fruits over. When she is walking over, she purposely swayed her hips to attract attention but retrieved none. She accidentally trips over a guy and spills her orange juice on Mimi and Sora. Along with the juice, the fruits dropped on them one by one. They are coated with fruits and orange juice but Matt and Tai ran over to Jenny's rescue when she almost fell. The girls are outraged, they could not believe the boys left them to help Jenny. Worse, all the other boys started to help Mimi and Sora wipe off the orange juice. One of the guys is about to wipe the orange juice off Mimi's breasts but she quickly stopped and slapped him.  
  
"What exactly do you think you are doing? I am going to sue your ass for harassing me! Leave," said the really pissed-off Mimi. But the guy didn't even budge instead he blew kisses her way. Out of nowhere, a sweet girl came asking Mimi and Sora "are you okay? Let me help you get up, don't mind that imbecile, guys like him are just bastards." The girl who said it glared at the guy expecting him to back down but he whistled and said "more hot girls! I can't handle it anymore! I have to kiss one of them or better get lucky at night!" Sora stands up and Mimi recognizes the anger in Sora's eyes. Mimi could just imagine what Sora would do to that dude; she would definitely hit him or punch him in the stomach a couple of times.  
  
After, Matt and Tai rescued Jenny; all three of them started talking. Until, Tai sees Sora's feet left the ground and her feet are about to kick the guy. He ran over there and caught her by her waist from the back.  
  
"Let me down! That guy needs a serious wakening call. He needs to learn how to respect ladies," yelled the kicking Sora.  
  
"Easy girl" said Tai with his amazed smile. He feels warm and his stomach churns holding Sora. Her waist is so small, her skin is so soft and her hair smells like wild berry.  
  
The guy didn't back down at all when he saw Sora's attempt to hit him. All he did was purred and gave Sora an intimate stare. By this time Michael, Paul, Jenny and Matt are there. The three boys shoved the guy and told him to get lost and he did. However, when the guy was walking away he turned around and gave Mimi, Sora and the girl a threatening look. Tai let go of Sora and once when she got down she turns around and punches him on the stomach. It didn't hurt much but her punch is strong considering her size. "Why did you do that for?" Tai said it while laughing and stared at the mad Sora with his dreamy eyes. Sora is surprised that he's still laughing and decided to punch him again but this time Tai held her arms. He stared at her beautiful eyes and smiled in a way he never had before, which made Sora uncomfortable. Sora backs down and walks away from Tai. Her actions made Tai smile. He adores Sora's personality. Matt, Michael and Paul look at Tai's sudden open admiration for Sora and laughed. The boys are going back to their "saved" spot laughed constantly about the weird perverted dude.  
  
Finally obtaining peace, Sora asked the girl for her name. "I'm Cassandra." "It's a beautiful name," said Mimi in the sweetest way and smiled her most sincere smile ever. Coincidentally, Matt is looking at her and he admits the fact that Mimi's smiles are one of a kind. Somehow, her smiles make him warm and fuzzy inside. Suddenly, he wants to kiss her luscious lips. Thankfully, he snapped out of it but could not stop thinking of her.  
  
"Thanks. What are your names?" "I'm Sora Takenouchi" "I'm Mimi Tachikawa" "Oh my, no wonder you guys are so beautiful! I've always wanted to meet you two," said Cassandra. "You're beautiful too! You could join our club," said the overjoyed Sora. "How come I've never heard of our club before? I believe you said 'our'," asked the confused Mimi. Sora laughs "of course silly, I just made it up because it was pointless to have a club with only two members but now we have three." Cassandra and Mimi laughed hysterically about Sora's "club." "Check out that blonde guy," said Mimi. "He is one hottie," said the smiling Sora. "I agree," said Cassandra pulling her hat downer to cover her face.  
  
The guy is walking by and is stopped by dozens of girls asking for his name and his age. Mimi and Sora heard his answer "I'm 17" therefore they've lost their interest in him. A girl named Diana squealed and said "I'm 16, I'm 16, I'm 16! Do you know that you are one handsome man?!" The guy stared at her with his azure eyes and just managed to laugh. He started flirting with the girls. Tai notices the commotion and saw who the guy was and he yelled "Get your ass over here, Ishida!" All the girls squealed and wondered who did Tai call Ishida if he wasn't looking at the cute Matt. Sora and Mimi are curious also. "Watch your trash, stupid Kamiya," said Matt noticing who Tai yelled at. Tai laughs and throws his towel at Matt. Then Michael, Paul, Matt and Tai looked at each other in a conspiratorial way. One. Two. Three. All four of them charged at the blonde guy and punched him playfully.  
  
"What are you doing here, bro?" "T.K just ignore Matt's question," said the happy Michael. "How have you guys been? Tai, Matt... I'm almost taller than you guys," said the happy T.K (T.K is 6 foot 4 and a half! Only .5 difference :p ) "You wish!" said both Matt and Tai. All of a sudden Tai turned into his angry voice "where's my sister? Why are you flirting with other girls if you are already dating my sister? I'm going to hurt you if you hurt her and trust me Matt is not going to be in my way!" "I don't know why but Kari isn't talking to me," said the upset T.K "You don't know why? Why I ought to hurt you! Kari wouldn't get mad at you unless you did something you idiot! Did you cheat on her? You better run T.K," screamed the really angry Tai. "I swear, I didn't cheat on her. I respect Kari and trust me she is the only girl in my heart." "Okay, you better be telling me the truth because if I find my sister crying, I am going to make you suffer," said Tai.  
  
Cassandra blushed.... 


	7. The Swimming Contest

Finding Love Ch. 7  
  
"Why are you blushing?" Asked Mimi. "I'm not blushing, I'm just hot!" Said Cassandra quickly. Mimi and Sora looked at each other and pretended that nothing happened. T.K walked by the three girls and sat down with the other guys and he noticed Jenny. "Hey T.K!" Said Jenny in the sweetest way possible. She wanted to use T.K as a plan to get to Matt. "Um, hi... What are you doing here?" Said a confused T.K in the nicest way.  
  
"Well, nice to see you, too!" Said the mad Jenny. T.K stares at his quiet brother and is worried about Jenny being here. He knows and sees how Matt is uncomfortable around her and somehow speculates that he still likes her. "Hey bro! Did you find a suitable 'long-term' girlfriend yet?" Asked the cute T.K. "I love having you here bro but tell me exactly why are you here?" Replied Matt. "Mom called and told me to come down and help out a bit. Not to forget, she wanted me to see if you are choosing the right one since you know... She isn't exactly fond with your taste in girls..." Matt laughs since he knows what T.K is talking about. "Don't worry. I could pick my own girlfriend and so far you haven't missed a bit." T.K is averting his gaze at Mimi, Sora and Cassandra. "Who are they? They are hot!" Said the curious T.K. "Ohhhhhhhh." Said the other four boys. "Ohhhhhhhh what?" Replied T.K. "Do you want me to tell them to come over so you could talk to them?" Asked Jenny because she wanted to have a closer look at Mimi, Sora and the mysterious girl. "Nah, it's fine... I'm just going to chill. Hey! Want to race?" Asked T.K. "Sure!!!!" Said all the other four guys. The five guys asked the person who is in charge of the swimming pool if they could have the pool cleared out so they could race. The person of course said yes.  
  
"All the people in the swimming pool could you please get out!" Said the swimming pool manager while sweat dropping. There are lots of groans and complaints from the guys since most of the girls wanted to watch the 5 cuties race.  
  
"Who do they think they are? Just emptying the pool so they could swim! How obnoxious and snobby!" Said the annoyed and curious Mimi since she won many gold medals in school swimming competitions. "Well, we just have to wait and see who is the fastest and then you could challenge him!" Said the laughing Sora and she quickly looked at Tai's hunky chest stretching. "What do you mean by Mimi challenging one of them?" Asked Cassandra. (Cassandra is wearing a bikini, sunglasses, and a hat. She has really long light brown hair. She's 5'6" and a half) "Well, Mimi here is a really fast swimmer." Said the too proud Sora of her friend. "Ohhh." Said Cassandra wondering if she could possibly beat Matt. Matt basically won all the swimming competitions and he beat my brother who is considered really fast. (A/N-Who is Cassandra?)  
  
One Two Three. All five boys jumped into the pool. All the girls are cheering for their favorites. So far, Tai is the fastest then T.K following Matt, Michael and last Paul. Sora somehow feels proud that Tai is the fastest so far. Out of nowhere, Matt ZOOMS to first and won. All the girls started squealing for Matt's victory.  
  
"Matt!! Here, a towel and a carton of apple juice." Said the happy Jenny because this exact moment happened last year. She knew that Matt would win.  
  
"Thanks." Said Matt trying to avoid Jenny's gaze.  
  
"It's not fair. I was this close beating your ass, Ishida!" Said the laughing Tai.  
  
"I was close too." Yelled T.K.  
  
"You guys must have been dreaming." Replied the happy Matt.  
  
"How come I'm always last?" Screamed the joking Paul.  
  
"Because you're slow!" They all said it in unison.  
  
Mimi sat down and sipped her juice until she heard the loud Sora "Hey! Ishida, Mimi wants to challenge you and I bet she could beat you!"  
  
Mimi started choking because she would have never thought Sora meant what she said before.  
  
"Sora, are you sure Mimi is up to it? She seems scared, I mean scared enough to choke." Said the concerned and surprised Matt.  
  
All the people are staring at Sora and the choking Mimi. Matt simply ignored Sora's request until Jenny said "Mimi can't even run! How do you expect her to swim?" Jenny purposely said it to make Mimi mad so she would race with Matt hoping that Mimi would embarrass herself. No one is surprised at Jenny's remark but Mimi still didn't reply until Cassandra said "Mimi, I think you could do it. I mean if Sora believes in you that much to challenge Matt then I believe in you."  
  
"Why aren't you challenging him? Are you scared?" Said the taunting Jenny, which made Matt mad so he told her to shut up.  
  
"I'm not scared, it's just that I don't feel like challenging Matt." Replied Mimi while she is walking away to put her clothes on.  
  
"Well, I thi-" "Be quiet don't bug her if she doesn't want to." Said Matt stopping Jenny midway.  
  
All the girls are staring at Mimi and wondered why she's being so mean to Matt. They could tell that Mimi isn't interested in him therefore the competition isn't all that big luckily.  
  
"Why don't you want to challenge him?" Asked Sora when the three of them are walking by the five boys and Jenny.  
  
"I'm tired and not to forget I haven't even ate breakfast." Replied the tired Mimi.  
  
"Oh, I knew you wouldn't chicken out. By the rate Matt was swimming before, I know for sure you swim faster." Said Sora.  
  
The boys heard it and thought Sora was just bullshitting.  
  
"I'll challenge him once I finish eating lunch." Said the anxious Mimi.  
  
All the audiences in the swimming area wanted to see Mimi race against Matt so they automatically gave her their lunch hoping she could finish it in 10 minutes.  
  
Matt is laughing at how anxious the audiences are to see them race and suggested Mimi to eat faster. Mimi didn't want to eat their lunch. She was really hungry and wanted to eat good food. But when she tried walking away from the multitude of people they kept stopping her therefore she gave in.  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
Mimi and Matt are both on the start line and on the count of three they both jumped in. The audiences are easily divided: the females are cheering wildly for Matt and the males are cheering wildly for Mimi except for their friends.  
  
Once they jumped in, Mimi was ahead and then Matt and then Mimi and then Matt. Suddenly, Mimi started to swim her usual rate, which is a lot faster than now and she won! Matt was going easy on her and could not believe Mimi was going easy on him at the beginning. He wasn't ashamed that he lost since he wasn't giving it his all but he was surprised at how fast Mimi swims. Jenny's mad at Mimi's victory and just shrugged it off and gave Matt kisses on his cheeks hoping that Matt would feel better. Oddly, Matt didn't even notice Jenny kissing him he was too busy staring at Mimi laughing to Sora and Cassandra about winning the race. Matt walked over there and shook her hands.  
  
"You are pretty impressive, Mimi!" Said Matt and Mimi could tell he meant it.  
  
"Thanks, you are too and I'm not stupid."  
  
"I never called you stupid!"  
  
"I mean, I know you weren't giving it your all since you deduced that I was going to be slow. I guess I proved you wrong." Said the smiling and cheerful Mimi.  
  
Matt wanted to kiss her when she said it, mostly because of her intelligence and he also wanted to. He kissed her lightly on the cheeks because he was too afraid to kiss her on the lips 'cause you never know what would Mimi do.  
  
Mimi was surprised at the peck she received "What did you that for?"  
  
"I want to show you how much I appreciate racing with you." He said smiling and walked away.  
  
All the girls who thought Mimi wasn't going to be "competition" are afraid especially Jenny.  
  
"Matt kissed you!" Said Cassandra.  
  
"It's no biggie. If he kissed me, kissed me, I would have hit him." Said the joking Mimi.  
  
"I bet all the girls hate you now." Said the sarcastic Sora.  
  
"Nah, they know that I don't go for too cute guys especially him." Replied Mimi.  
  
"Why?" Asked the curious Cassandra.  
  
"Well, it's obvious, guys like Matt and Tai just simply play with girls' hearts and after they get what they wanted they are just going to dump them." Said Mimi and Sora in a knowing way.  
  
"Well, I think you are wrong. Matt and my br- umm Tai are not like that." Said Cassandra.  
  
"How do you know? Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"First, I just know and yes I have a boyfriend."  
  
"Is your boyfriend cute? I mean hot like Matt, Tai, Michael, Paul and T.K." Said Mimi trying to prove something to Cassandra.  
  
"He's up to that level. I knew you would think that they are hot." Said Cassandra.  
  
"Of course they're cute but I'm not attracted to them." Said Mimi.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Like I explained before!" Said the annoyed Mimi.  
  
"Cassandra, where's your room?" Asked Sora.  
  
"I just got here so I left my stuff with my parents."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"17"  
  
"Why don't you stay with us? We are going to have so much fun. We could do each other nails and all." Said Mimi with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my thank you. You guys don't know how much that means to me!"  
  
"Do you want us to help you get your suitcases?" Asked both of the girls, laughing at how sincere Cassandra is.  
  
"NO! I mean, I don't want to waste anymore of your time. I could get them myself. I'll go now. Um, where's the room?"  
  
"4f" They both said it and looked suspiciously at how fast Cassandra said NO. "I'll meet you there. Bye!"  
  
While Cassandra was walking away she accidentally bumped into a tall someone. "Umm, I'm sorry mister."  
  
"It's okay," said a sweet and nice T.K  
  
Cassandra saw who it was and lowered her hat downer.  
  
"Have I seen you before?" Asked T.K bending down. When he bent down, Cassandra lowered her hat and ran away leaving the confused T.K  
  
--Cassandra's Parents' Room--  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"Actually I made friends with Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi. I highly believe one of them suit Tai." Said Cassandra imagining one of the two girls with her brother. She thinks Tai matches Sora more but didn't say it to her mom.  
  
"Thank you Kari for going undercover. You can't believe how big of a help you are. It is the greatest plan ever. I hope you understand, I don't want you not to have fun because you are forced to spy on all the girls.  
  
"It's okay mom. I think it's going to be fun. Mimi and Sora asked me to stay with them! Also I don't want Tai to end up with the wrong girl. Doing this is just perfect! They would never guess that I'm Kari Kamiya therefore I could see all the girls' "real" side instead of the make pretend crap to get Tai's heart."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Author's Note: Just to make it clear! Cassandra is Kari. Kari is using Cassandra as her undercover name. YES! she is dating T.K. Wonder why she kept lowering her hat when she sees him! PLEASE REVIEW. I promise in the next chapter more romance (Taiora and Mimato) 


	8. The end of the first hectic day

Finding Love Ch. 8 (Thanks for the reviews!!!) --Girl's Room--  
  
"Welcome Cassandra! Your bed is next to Mimi's and you could put yourself in this closet. Everything is shared equally especially the bathroom!"  
  
"The bathroom?"  
  
"Well, since we usually spend more than an hour in the bathroom we have made a bathroom policy. Listen carefully, if you take more than 45 minutes , we are going to charge in no matter what and vice versa." Said Sora while Mimi nodded with approval and certainty.  
  
Cassandra started to laugh but in her mind noted the policy.  
  
"It's so cool having you here. Do you want us to help you unpack. Afterwards, we could go eat dinner, I mean if it's possible." Said Mimi thinking about the breakfast incident.  
  
They finished unpacking and then headed to the Diner. Although the diner was full of anticipating girls, they could still enter unlike in the morning. Once they found a perfect spot, it was taken by Barbara and her bitchy friends. Barbara and her friends talked about the different ways to get Matt or Tai's attention. While they walked away from the table, they discovered that the girls only wanted the two guys for their looks and money. They found a spot and ordered the food. When they waited for the food, Sora told Cassandra about Bobby and their plans of finding his mom in the last ball. Last but not least, she told her to look out for Barbara because she might be his mother.  
  
The boys and Jenny entered the Diner. All of the competing girls stared at Matt and Tai dreaming of kissing them and feeling their muscular arms holding them to sleep and etc. Cassandra had a worried look when they entered especially on Tai and who was standing next to him, Jenny. Sora and Mimi noticed her stare at Tai and assumed that she was one of the competitors.  
  
"Cassandra, did you come to the Inn so you could get rich by dating Matt or Tai?" Asked Mimi trying not to be rude.  
  
Cassandra spitted her lemonade and laughed because of the image of her dating her brother or her boyfriend's brother. She yearned to tell Mimi and Sora about her true identity and the in-depth story of Jenny's relationship with Matt and Tai but hesitated. "No, I came to have fun. I didn't even know that Tai or Matt planned to have a girlfriend and I already have a boyfriend who I really love." Said Cassandra looking at T.K.  
  
"That made me feel a whole lot better!" Said Sora.  
  
"How?" Asked the curious Cassandra.  
  
"Well, we don't want you to get hurt." Said both Mimi and Sora sounding like they were her older sisters.  
  
"Thanks for caring."  
  
"No problem and if you really need someone to talk to we will be here. Don't forget." Said Sora. Cassandra gave them big sisterly hugs and felt grateful for their kindness.  
  
--The Boys' Table--  
  
"Isn't Mimi gorgeous?" Asked Michael while sipping his wine and looking at Mimi laughing with her friends.  
  
"Well, I don't thi-"  
  
"Shh Jenny, no one asked you since you are jealous of her." Replied Michael giving Jenny his arrogant smile.  
  
"Mattie, what do you think?"  
  
"Think of what?" Asked Matt.  
  
"What do you think of Mimi?" Replied Jenny hoping for the right answer.  
  
"I think she's too much to handle." Said Matt but in his mind he thought that Mimi's drop dead gorgeous and he's totally up to the challenge of "taming" her.  
  
"Anything else?" Asked Jenny who was obviously happy about his answer.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Do you think that Cassandra girl looks familiar?" Asked T. K staring at the smiling Cassandra.  
  
"Of course not, I've never seen her in my entire life!" Exclaimed Tai.  
  
"Are you sure?" T.K re-asked.  
  
"Well T.K, who do you think she looks like?" Asked the curious Paul.  
  
"I don't know, I just have a feeling that I know her or seen her somewhere before."  
  
"Quit it! Do you want me to smack you for checking out that Cassandra girl? Don't forget about my sister Kari!" Yelled the serious Tai.  
  
"Don't worry, I would never forget Kari." Said T.K.  
  
T.K wanted to tell Tai and the others about his suspicions but knew that they would laugh their pants off. How could he explain his feelings? He wanted to tell them that Cassandra is Kari but he has no evidence except for the way he felt looking at her. It was the same exact feeling when he looked at Kari meaning Cassandra is Kari. He tried to tell himself to snap out of it since Tai has been living with Kari his whole life and he didn't even see the similarities.  
  
"T.K! Are you there?" Asked the worried Matt.  
  
"I'm fine. Pardon me, I'm going to head to the bathroom."  
  
--The Incident--  
  
While he walked from the bathroom back to his table he bumped into "Cassandra" and she fell to the floor.  
  
"OW!" Yelled the painful Cassandra.  
  
"I'm sorry miss are you okay?" Asked T.K while picking her up. When she noticed who it was she wanted to kiss him but could not. And when she looked into his blue eyes for a second, she noticed that he was thinking awfully a lot about something.  
  
"Oh, Cassandra nice to see you again." Said T.K with his expecting voice.  
  
"Nice to see you, too." Said Cassandra trying to keep her enthusiasm down.  
  
"I really wanted to...." Said T.k.  
  
"You really wanted to do what?" Said the terrified Cassandra noticing the way T.K stumbled because usually when he stumbles he's trying to tell or say something to the person and doesn't know if it's the right thing to say. Out of nowhere she thought T.K likes Cassandra meaning he's going to cheat on her with HER. (How Ironic!)  
  
"Just forget it." Said T.K walking back to the table leaving the worried and upset Kari.  
  
--The Girls' Table--  
  
"Are you alright? You look like you are about to cry? I saw T.K talking to you before. Did he do anything to you? I mean if he did, Sora and I will definitely hurt him." Said the really alarmed Mimi to Cassandra.  
  
"It's nothing, it's probably something in my eye." Said Cassandra who was dying to tell them the truth.  
  
"Are you sure?" Asked Sora with the same expression on her face as Mimi's.  
  
"Yes, lets eat! Wait, what time is it?"  
  
"It is exactly 6:43. Why?"  
  
"Oh my god, lets hurry up and eat. I'm sleepy." Said Cassandra. Sora and Mimi were surprised because Cassandra still looked wide awake.  
  
--The Girls' Room--  
  
"Good Night!!!" Said Cassandra.  
  
"Good Night? It's only 7!!" Said Sora and Mimi.  
  
"Well, I'm tired." Said Cassandra pulling the blankets over her face.  
  
Sora and Mimi bothered Cassandra trying to make her stay awake until Cassandra barked back.  
  
"Mimi.. Sora.. I HIGHLY suggest you two to get some sleep before..."  
  
"Before what?" Asked the curious Mimi and Sora.  
  
"Hmm, nothing... Good Night!"  
  
Sora and Mimi paid no heed to her and walked out to the Movie room. They finished watching at 10. Unluckily they saw the boys and Jenny walking toward them.  
  
"Hey!" Said the boys while Jenny pretended not to see them.  
  
"Hey... What are you guys doing here?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Same thing you are doing." Said Tai with a smirk.  
  
"Why do I bother even to ask!" Said Sora.  
  
"Where's Cassandra?" Asked T.K.  
  
"Why do you want to know? After you bumped into her she turned all upset and weird. Did you do something to her? If you did, I'm going to...." Said Mimi raising her arm to hit him.  
  
"Watch it girl 'cause apparently we have more people than you have and it's not really smart hitting my brother in front of me." Said Matt holding Mimi's arm.  
  
"Let go! I wasn't even going to hit him IF he answered the right answer!" Said the annoyed Mimi pushing Matt's hands away from her arm but no luck.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her! Matt, just let go of her, she's just making sure that Cassandra wasn't hurt." Matt hesitated and then let her go.  
  
"That was all I wanted to hear but if you are lying to me you are going to get it." Said Mimi putting her arms behind her. Matt smiled at Mimi's actions.  
  
"It's 10:30, we have to go now." Said Jenny.  
  
"Who says?" Said all the guys.  
  
"Excuse me mister." Said Sora to Tai trying to bypass them to get to her room.  
  
"I'm not moving." Said Tai putting his arms up to his head.  
  
"Why you little scum!" Replied Sora.  
  
"Sora, you could walk by here." Said Jenny making a way for her.  
  
"I don't want to walk that way. I want to walk THIS way." Said Sora pointing at Tai's direction.  
  
"Did your parents ever taught you to not point your fingers at other people because you would never know who will bite them!" Said Tai pretending to bite something.  
  
"Argafa!" Said Sora.  
  
"What's that?" Said the curious T.K.  
  
"It's her own language." Said Tai laughing his head off.  
  
"Um, no Sora only says it when she's really mad." Said Mimi.  
  
They stood there for 30 minutes since no one moved.  
  
"You people are like 5 year olds. Just walk here." Yelled Jenny with no luck.  
  
Sora started to pout and Tai somehow moved away for her. Finally, they all reached back to their rooms.  
  
--The Boys' Room(Also Jenny's)--  
  
"It's 11:15 'cause of you stupid pigheaded guys! I'm going to lose my beauty sleep now!" Said the really disappointed Jenny.  
  
"Not our problem and we are not even sleepy. We're going to watch T. V until one. For all we care we could wake up at noon!" Said all the boys laughing at the idea.  
  
--The Girls' Room--  
  
"Shh! Don't wake her up!" Said Mimi because Sora could not stop saying "Argafa"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
The girls finally fell asleep at 11:30...  
  
--3 A.M in the morning--  
  
Everyone was asleep but not the workers who clean the rooms. They are walking to all the girls' rooms to wake them up. Four enormous guards went to the boys' room to wake them up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Author's Note: Hope you liked this chapter and why are the people waking the boys and all the girls up at 3 A.M? Please Review! 


	9. The 3 0' Clock Meeting

Finding Love Ch. 9  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"What the hell! What time is it?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh my, it's 3 0' clock and someone is knocking?" Said the unbelievable Sora.  
  
"Shh, who's in the bathroom?"  
  
Mimi and Sora stood up and got two fold-up chairs. They stood next to the bathroom and when someone came out they were about to hit the person until they saw that it was Cassandra.  
  
"What are you doing up at three in the morning?" Asked both of the girls.  
  
"I needed to use the bathroom. Who's knocking at our door this early?" Said Cassandra trying to sound as real as possible.  
  
Mimi went and opened the door. "Who are you? Are you crazy! It's 3 in the morning mister." Said Mimi trying not to sound pissed off.  
  
The man said nothing but gave them a letter and ran. Mimi opened the letter.  
  
Sorry to interpose your sleep. We, Mrs. Ishida, Mrs. Kamiya, Mrs. Tachikawa, and Mrs. Takenouchi, are inviting you to join us in the MEETING ROOM. We are going to discuss what we are looking for in a girl and hope you guys will make the last day before the ball unforgettable. Please arrive at 3:10 and don't worry refreshments are served.  
  
"Don't worry? I'm going to kill my mom for this. Of course I'm not worrying but she better be!" Said Sora.  
  
"Make the last day before the ball unforgettable? They better not yell at me if I do." Said Mimi trying to make a plan for disaster.  
  
When they left the room they were accompanied by dozens of girls in the pajamas. (Descriptions of the girls' pajamas. Sora wore red pants and a white tank- top with a heart in the middle. Mimi wore green pants and a small green tee shirt showing her belly button. Cassandra wore pink pants with yellow stars and a pink spaghetti strap top. Jenny was the only one with a black silky short dress. ***Try to imagine the whole room with 100% cotton clothing and all of a sudden there's only one person wearing silk. lol)  
  
When they arrived at the MEETING ROOM. Mimi and Sora found a space to sit and started to doze off. Cassandra wanted to say I told you so but held back.  
  
A lot of girls complained because the people who told them to come weren't even there yet!  
  
--The Boys' Room--  
  
Boom boom boom  
  
"What the f**k is that?" Yelled all the boys.  
  
"Someone's knocking at our door?" Asked T.K.  
  
"Well, just ignore it!" Said Tai and Matt pulling the blanket covers over their heads.  
  
The two guards continued banging for 10 minutes and no one opened the door.  
  
"They are not awake yet?" Asked Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Ishida. They took the key from the manager and opened the door. When they opened the lights, none of the boys even moved. Mrs. Ishida walked quickly to Matt and tried to pull the blanket covers away from Matt's head but he was too strong.  
  
"Wake up! Matt Ishida! YAMATO ISHIDA!!! I command you to open your lazy eyes!" But Matt didn't even budge.  
  
"Tai Kamiya! Wake up! Get your silly behind off the bed!"  
  
"Shut up, what is this a sick joke?" Replied Tai who was still covered with the blanket.  
  
"How dare you tell your mother to shut up! If you were still young I would've spanked you. Wake up Tai! Do you want to keep the ladies waiting?"  
  
"I don't care about the ladies. Get out of my dream!"  
  
Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya tried waking up the other three boys and nothing happened. They ordered three more guards and told them each to get a bucket of really cold and freezing water. When they did, Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya counted to three and the five guards poured the freezing water onto all the boys. Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya counted to one then all the boys jumped off their beds and screamed. Tai threw his blankets to Matt assuming he poured the water on him and Matt threw it to T.K assuming the same thing then T.K threw it at Michael then Paul. Unfortunately, in the end the blankets landed on Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya. But they didn't notice and started cursing at each other.  
  
"SILENCE!" Screamed Mrs. Ishida and Kamiya. Finally they got the boys' attentions.  
  
"T.K, is that mom's voice?"  
  
"I think it is and Tai's mom's voice too."  
  
"Mom.. Where are you? Are you trying to scare us?" Said Tai scanning for a tape recorder until he noticed the guards and a pile of wet blankets.  
  
"You ignorant sons!"  
  
All the boys noticed where the voices came from and ran to it taking the blankets off of them.  
  
"Mom, we didn't hear you come in!" Said Tai trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
  
"It's 3:30, which means we are twenty minutes late and do you know what we've done with the twenty minutes? WE WASTE IT TRYING TO WAKE YOU BOYS UP!!!! No more time to explain, dry yourself and come to the MEETING ROOM. UNDERSTAND?" Said Mrs. Ishida and Mrs. Kamiya leaving.  
  
The boys did just that and ran to the MEETING ROOM. When they arrived they saw the room with cute girls in their pajamas. The girls practically woke up when they saw the five handsome guys only in their boxers. The boys were stunned at seeing the myriad of girls and walked up front when the four ladies told them to.  
  
"As we know it, you girls only have 1 last day before the ball to allure Matt or Tai. We've made adjustments to the original plan. Trust me the adjustments aren't bad ones because we are adding two more guys in this ball. The two guys are Michael and Paul. The reasons why we've added them were because their parents agreed with our plan and there are just too many perfect girls." Said Mrs. Kamiya with a smile on her face.  
  
"What?" Said Paul and Michael while Matt, Tai and T.K laughed.  
  
Michael and Paul thought it over and knew who they wanted to have for their "long-term" girlfriends. Michael obviously wanted Mimi and Paul wanted Sora. All of the girls went completely wild since they've entered for the money and the looks and adding two more qualified men was just what they needed. But, some were disappointed because they wanted T.K but he already has a girlfriend.  
  
"I want to thank all the girls who are participating and the choices are not up to us but to the boys. Hopefully, they choose the more qualified girls. Tomorrow, it will be like a regular day but more intense. To give you girls a hint, try propagating good conversations. There are over a hundred girls competing for only four boys. If you do the math you would know that there is a slim chance but don't let that pull you down. IF you are not chosen, it does not mean you are not good enough, it simply means that you didn't make yourself noticed as much as the other girls." Said Mrs. Ishida.  
  
Cassandra tried to wake Sora and Mimi up but they still continued to sleep.  
  
"The last half an hour of the ball, the boys are going to choose their top three choices. There will be a competition made by us to determine who is better out of the three. Girls may be on more than one lists. If any girl is that attractive, in and out, then they have the honor to choose from the guys. As you know it the ball will start at 5 P. M and will end at midnight. I warn you to be prepared for a long day of competitions and entertainments." Said the cheerful Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Now we are going to sit aside and watch the boys go around and talk to the girls who they find interesting. Whoever stands up to get noticed is disqualified." Said Mrs. Tachikawa.  
  
"If any of the boys talk to you, it means that you might be one of the lucky three on his list." Concluded Mrs. Takenouchi looking disappointingly at her sleeping daughter.  
  
The four boys walked around trying to find interesting girls to talk to. Tai didn't know why he purposely looked for Sora. Once his eyes fell upon a sleeping girl he began to laugh. He walked over there. When he walked, the four ladies straightened up to see who he was walking to. When they noticed Sora in front of him, Mrs. Kamiya elbowed Mrs. Takenouchi and exchanged wicked smiles.  
  
Tai was in front of Sora trying to get her attention but she continued on snoozing. He saw a maid with the feather duster and bowed to her and plucked one of the feathers of the duster. The people in the room were curious at what Tai was about to do. The other four boys snickered when they saw Tai tickling Sora's nose with the feather. Sora wiggled her nose and moved her hand clumsily to hit the person who did but she didn't wake up. Tai laughed admirably at Sora and noticed that the feather wasn't going to work therefore he inched closer to her ear. When he was a centimeter away from Sora's ear, he was about to scream, however, Sora felt the hot breath near her neck and slapped the person. Everyone tried not to laugh including Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"Oops..."  
  
"Is that all you could say?" Asked Tai rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"It's not my problem you were that close to me! If you were smart enough you would have kept a distance away from me."  
  
"So basically it's my fault." Said Tai smiling at Sora.  
  
"Well, it's what I call self-defense...." Said Sora producing the sneakiest, wicked, and ironically sweetest smile.  
  
Tai stared at her smile and smiled back charmingly.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Asked Sora expecting him to fire back.  
  
"I'm just smiling at you." Said Tai and continued his smile until it got on Sora's nerves. Sora ignored him by sleeping again, which made Tai want to tickle her.  
  
Everyone was too focused on Sora to realize that Mimi was also asleep except for Matt. Matt bent down so he could have a conversation with the sleeping girl.  
  
"Hey! Do you want a cookie?" Asked Matt to Mimi.  
  
"Uhhhhh surrree..." Replied the sleeping Mimi.  
  
Matt and the others tried their best not to laugh. Matt continued "what kind do you want, sweetie?"  
  
"Chocolate Chips are the bomb."  
  
By now, Tai cracked up already and his stomach began to hurt from laughing too much.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Matt again.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon!!!" Replied Mimi flinging her arms up.  
  
"Who am I?" Asked Matt  
  
"You're Tuxedo Mask, silly!"  
  
"Do you want to give your Tuxedo Mask a kiss?"  
  
Mimi stood up and encircled her arms around Matt's neck. Matt held her waist and inched her closer. When they were about to kiss, Mimi stepped on Matt's foot. Everyone started laughing at Matt rubbing his foot. Mimi looked at him and smiled then asked "are you okay, Tuxedo Mask?" Matt looked at her and did nothing but laugh. Mrs. Ishida saw the commotion and wanted to cheer for Mimi, however, Mrs. Tachikawa gave Mimi a disapproving look and gave Matt a "thank god I am not you" look.  
  
The boys left the girls alone but Paul stayed and talked to Cassandra while T.K stared at Cassandra. Matt and Tai talked to Jenny, Patricia, Barbara, and a few other girls. While they talked to the girls, their moms busily wrote down their names. By 4:40 A.. M, all the girls went back to their rooms instead of sleeping they prepared for the upcoming day. But Sora, Mimi and Cassandra went straight to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Author's Note: I need more reviews!!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll update like in the next few days. The story is going to get better!!!! 


	10. Competitions

Finding Love Ch. 10  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for your reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
The girls woke up at noon and immediately got dressed hoping to get a free tennis court. When they arrived, there were myriad of girls since they decided to join the tennis competition.  
  
"Oh darn, no more available courts!" Said the really disappointed Sora.  
  
"Well, that's too bad, lets go find something else to do." Said Cassandra and Mimi thanking god. When they were about to leave, the guards stopped them and told the girls that it is an obligation to stay and predictably the orders came from their mothers. The girls sat there watching inexperienced girls play. They continuously looked at their watches and surprisingly it was 2:30pm.  
  
--The Boys' Room-- "Pull down the freaking shades!" Screamed all the boys. "I am not going to do that. Get up already, it is 3pm! I'm going to miss that stupid tennis competition! Anyways, your mothers said that you guys have to be down there by 3:30!" Yelled the irritated Jenny pulling on Matt's sheets. "Oh fine fine fine!" Said the boys. "I don't see why we have to go! It's not like we are participating and I don't think any of the girls know how to play tennis or at least professionally." Said Tai who gave slick glances at the other boys. "Are you implying that I suck? I admit that I can't play tennis well but let me wager you this, I bet I will be the best player compared to the others." Said Jenny who was so crossed that the boys automatically prepared.  
  
--The Tennis Court-- "Hello! Nice to see you girls again and hopefully you guys are well prepared for the first competition. I know you guys are pondering about 'why tennis.' Well, it is simply because my son, Tai Kamiya, loves a challenge in tennis or soccer. Don't worry, he will be here soon to judge worthy players and maybe he might put you on his lost for your aptitude. Rules are simple, we are going to give you numbers. The odd numbers go on one side of the court and the even go on the other side. When the referee blows the whistle, the game begins. You will only have one chance. Whoever loses is disqualified in this game and the next person on line goes. Understood?" The girls were all separated and coincidentally they ended up on the same side. The boys and Jenny finally arrived. Jenny was furious at the boys because she missed the rule but luckily someone filled her in. The boys took a seat where they had a perfect view of the competition. Tai simply scanned around looking for girls who he believes have skills but sighted none. He and the other boys so deemed that this competition would be a waste of their precious time.  
  
Thirty minutes past and all the games so far were short and boring. The boys were practically asleep and Sora was angry. She wanted competition and knew no one stood a chance against her except Mimi but she was on the same side as her. Finally, Sora was up and she was against the girl who won three times in a row. The boys straightened up when they saw Sora. The whistle blew and the girl named Mandy served the serve, which gave her the three wins but Sora hit it back. All the people were surprised and clapped while Sora, the boys and Mimi thought that it was nothing. Sora continued beating most of the girls on the other side until the referee told her to rest and give the girls her side a chance. The boys could tell by now that Sora could play but they didn't know how well since the games were only a minute long. Sora sat down and Cassandra was up. Cassandra is a good player but she had to purposely lose so her brother won't be 'interested' in her. Funnily, her opponent was Jenny and she so wanted to beat and embarrass her for what she did to Tai and Matt.  
  
When Cassandra got up, T.K stared at her hoping to find Kari's techniques when she played. But when she lost to Jenny, T.K doubted his suspicions since Kari IS better than Jenny.  
  
"I won! I beat you! Next!! I told you Tai! I'm considered a professional compared to these nonsense." Said the awfully cheerful and conceited Jenny hoping to retrieve. Mrs. Ishida or Mrs. Kamiya's attention. She did. They gave her their 'plastic' smiles.  
  
Mimi came after Cassandra and Jenny assumed that Mimi didn't know how to play therefore she planned the winning scene already in her head. When the boys saw Mimi, they straightened up even more hoping that the game will last over a minute.  
  
"Are you ready, Mimi?" I'm going to beat you so watch out!" Screamed Jenny causing an enormous intensity among the audience.  
  
"I'm ready when you are." Replied Mimi getting into position. Just by Mimi's position, the boys and the referee could tell that she is somewhat experienced.  
  
Jenny fires the ball and Mimi hit it back. Jenny was surprised the ball came back but she hit it and Mimi spiked it. The people were aroused since that was the longest game so far!!  
  
"That is not fair! She cheated!" Said Jenny pointing at Mimi.  
  
"How did I cheat? It's not my problem you don't know how to play and I thought that you were a professional. What a liar..." Replied Mimi.  
  
"You are such a bitch! Just to tell you, I AM a professional. You would not have won if I had not went easy on you!" Squealed Jenny.  
  
"Whatever." Said Mimi ignoring Jenny and positioning herself for the next game.  
  
"Mimi, you're good!" Yelled Michael.  
  
"Thanks." Said Mimi smiling at him and took a quick glance at the amused and way handsome Matt.  
  
It was 4:15pm and Mimi defeated then girls and the referee told her to rest. Fifteen minutes later, there were only three players left, which were Sora, Mimi and Barbara. Sora went against Barbara and won without even trying. Barbara squeaked and ran crying to Mandy and Patricia just because she'd lost. Finally, there were only two girls left. The boys have waited for this because the other games didn't actually determine their levels since the other opponents sucked.  
  
"What's the point? I'm going to lose anyways." Said Mimi sighing to defeat.  
  
Everyone heard and thought that the game would be a fast one, which resulted to the boys and the crowd saying "bummer."  
  
"No, you're not going to lose, at least not that fast. By the way, I need to get energized." Said Sora while she served. Mimi hit back and the ball went back and forth for a hundred times. Now, the boys know how good of a tennis player they really are.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Said the worn out Mimi trying to get the ball but missed. "I won! I won! I won!" Chanted the way energetic Sora. "Shut up! I'm going to practice really hard and beat you!" Said Mimi panting and wondering how could Sora still has so much energy left.  
  
The crowd cheered at the long and intense game. The claps terminated when they heard someone said "I challenge you!" "Are you serious? I don't want to play you." Said Sora walking away.  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" Asked the challenger.  
  
"No, I just don't want to make a fool out of you." Said Sora poking his muscular chest.  
  
"My, my, my, you don't believe I have the skills to beat you? Fine then lets make a deal. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for today."  
  
"Tai... What kind of a deal is that? I propose loser has to obey the winner until the end of the vacation, which is a week."  
  
"Fine, I love it! Begin washing my clothes!" Tai said smiling his handsome smile, which showed his beautiful eyes, aristocratic nose and experienced mouth more luminously.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya saw how excited her son was by the sudden scintillation in his chocolate brown eyes and she knew Sora was the one for him.  
  
Sora smiled wickedly making a list of what she wanted Tai to do. "Stop smiling! Losers don't smile, they frown. Look at Mimi for an example." Said Tai. Mimi was too tired to reply but glared at him.  
  
The people stared at the two players and looked forward for an extravaganza. All the girls stared wildly at Tai when he took off his shirt. He took it off partly because it was extremely hot and partly to distract Sora but failed.  
  
"Let the game begin!" Announced the referee. Tai served and Sora hit it back. The ball went back and forth for quite a while and everyone watched closely and made comments. Tai knew that the game would never end therefore every time when he hit the ball back, he made ridiculous faces trying to make Sora laugh.  
  
"What's wrong with your face?" Yelled Sora losing focus to the incoming ball.  
  
"The Ball!!!!!!"  
  
Sora gasped and ran quickly to get the ball but the ball hit the ground already. Sora collapsed while Tai jumped up and down saying " I won." From what he said, Sora stood up mechanically and poked him hard.  
  
"ARGAFA!!!"  
  
Tai laughed and wanted to kiss her angry mouth.  
  
"You are a loser, Tai!!"  
  
"Apparently you are the loser, get ready to serve your master." Said Tai, putting his hands on his stomach rubbing the pain from laughing.  
  
"You'd cheated, which means that game does not count!"  
  
"Hmmm... Sora... That's a too snobby name for a servant. I'm dubbing you Sweeny." Said Tai ignoring Sora's remark.  
  
"Oh my god! That does not count, you imbecile. I want a rematch. Actually I deserve a rematch!"  
  
"Well, it's not my problemo. You lost and that's the end of it. Sora moved closer to Tai's face. Tai thought that Sora was going to kiss him but she simply yelled "ARGAFA! ARGAFA! ARGAFA!" Tai just smiled his heartily smile, which made Sora wanted to punch him hard. Luckily, for him his mother interposed to announce the next competition. Tai wanted to stay and argue with the crazy Sora but his mom told him to return to his seat.  
  
"Wasn't that a wonderful and intense tennis game?"  
  
"You cheated!!!" Replied the boys, playfully punching Tai's arms.  
  
"A guy gotta do, what a guy gotta do." Said Tai looking at the really angry Sora talking or spitting at Mimi.  
  
"What a maxim!" Said the guys laughing.  
  
"Congratulations to Sora for winning the competition and to Mimi for coming in second. It is now 5pm, which means there are twenty-four hours left until the ball. I want you girls to rest and relax for thirty minutes. Go eat and I wish you girls the best of all luck." Said the jolly Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
--The Soccer Game--  
  
The girls were surprised to see Mr. Ishida, Kamiya, Takenouchi and Tachikawa instead of their wives. "We are going to separate you girls into two teams. I will give you numbers. The odd numbers are on one team and vice versa. Just to give you girls a hint, this is also one of Tai's favorite sports. If I were you, I will give it my best effort. Let the game begin!!!" Yelled the overzealous Mr. Kamiya.  
  
"I have to be in Sora's team, I have to be in Sora's team, I have to be in Sora's team, I have to be in Sora's team..." Chanted Mimi. Fortunately, the three girls were on the same team. Cassandra was so happy that Jenny was on the opposite team.  
  
Sora had the ball and passed it to Mimi. Mimi gave Sora a 'you should know by now that I don't know how to play' look. Sora laughed and told her to score. Mimi kicked the ball really really hard and it accidentally hit Jenny's face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Jenny rubbing her precious face.  
  
"I am so sorry Jenny. I didn't mean to hit you." Said Mimi covering her mouth. All the people laughed and unsurprisingly the loudest laughs came from the boys. T.K stared at Cassandra's laugh noting a huge similarity to Kari's laughs when it comes to Jenny getting hurt.  
  
"Do you need help. I will bring you to the medical center." Said the sincere Mimi.  
  
"Get away from me! The ball is tomorrow and you bitch decided to ruin my pretty face. I knew it from the beginning. You always wanted Matt and when you found out about our relationship, you want to ruin it. Since my face is sooo much prettier than yours, you want to ruin mine. You could've told me and I probably would've backed off from Matt a little. But you don't need to physically abuse me because Matt likes me more than you. Now, my face is all red! There's no time for a facial!!" Screamed Jenny half embarrassed at what she said since everyone heard. Matt stared at Mimi when Jenny gave her 'speech' and he noticed nothing. In his heart, he somewhat wanted Mimi to like him or be a little jealous.  
  
"I'm really good with facials , let me help you!" Exclaimed Mimi.  
  
"No, get away from me!" Said Jenny running to Matt. "Mattie!!!" Squealed Jenny hugging Matt really tight. "Are you okay?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Since one team is short one player, Mimi you are disqualified." Said the referee.  
  
"Thank God!" Muttered Mimi who looked at Sora with a sinister expression.  
  
The game ended at 6pm and of course Sora's team won. All the girls went to the steaming room to relax. Cassandra, Mimi and Sora began their plan. They walked to Barbara, Patricia and Mandy and talked.  
  
"You are in such a good shape Mimi!" Said Patricia staring at Mimi's body with awe.  
  
"Thanks but I bet Barbara is in better shape!" Said Mimi giving smirks to Sora and Cassandra.  
  
"How do you three stay in such a good shape when you eat so much?" Asked Mandy.  
  
"How small exactly are your waists?" Asked the curious Barbara.  
  
"We'll show you if you guys show us yours!"  
  
(Wonder why they want to see Barbara's waist? They are looking for stretch marks! If you don't know what are stretch marks then um... You gain stretch marks by giving birth.)  
  
"When I count to three, we show our waists, okay?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"One... Two.. Three...!" All the girls showed theirs for a second. It was too fast for the girls to notice stretch marks.  
  
"I didn't see yours that well, Barbara..." Said Sora.  
  
"Well, there's nothing to see, it's just blubber..." Said the nervous Barbara. The other girls laughed and forgot about it so they wouldn't seem suspicious. When Jenny intruded, the girls left....  
  
--7pm--  
  
"We have to go to Plan B." Said Sora.  
  
"Plan B?" Asked Cassandra and Mimi.  
  
"Well, think!!!" Said Sora causing Mimi and Cassandra to laugh.  
  
"I have a great idea!!!" Said Sora.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Mimi. " Well, Barb-"  
  
"Ohhhh Sweeny!!!!!!!" Said Tai walking towards the girls.  
  
Sora planned her escape but Tai caught her waist. "Trying to stay away from me, I see..."  
  
"I'm not trying to stay away from you. We were about to do something.. And let me down" Said the nervous Sora. Tai let her down and gave Sora a long piece of paper and a pen. "What are these for?" Asked Sora hoping to get the wrong answer. "Sora, you are an intelligent young lady, which means you should know what are these for..." Replied Tai looking innocently at Sora. "WHAT? Are you serious!?! You really want me to be your slave? I thought you were a gentleman." Said Sora sweetly touching Tai's chest. Tai held her hands and said "Don't try to distract me," and kissed her hands. Sora felt a shivering sensation when Tai kissed her hands and backed down.  
  
"Write down what I am about to say..."  
  
"Could we please do this later, Tai. We're really hungry. I promise you, I will take notes after we finish eating." Said Sora pointing at the pretending to be hungry Mimi and Cassandra.  
  
"Well, then you guys could join my friends and I. They are already waiting in the Diner." Said Tai while pushing Sora to the Diner as quickly as possible.  
  
--The Diner-- "Hey!" Said the boys and Jenny to Tai.  
  
"You guys wouldn't mind if Sweeny and her friends eat with us, right?"  
  
"Of course not." Said the happy boys except Jenny.  
  
Sora was forced to sit next to Tai, Cassandra sat next to T.K and Mimi sat between Michael and Matt. (Of course, Jenny's sitting next to Matt as well.)  
  
"I thought you girls were hungry. Why don't you order more food." Said the smart Tai.  
  
"Don't worry.. we will." Said Sora gritting her teeth.  
  
"You are a fantastic tennis and soccer player, Sora." Said Paul with his 'stare.'  
  
"Thank you. I played my whole life." Said Sora.  
  
"You are also a fascinating tennis player, Mimi." Said Michael.  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Did you always play tennis?" Asked Michael smiling gleefully at Mimi.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. I didn't have much of a choice you see. It was either play or get punched by Sora." Said Mimi jokingly.  
  
"I knew it. Sweeny is always the bossy one." Said Tai smiling at Sora.  
  
"Well excuse me, it seems like you are bossier." Said Sora staring at Tai's handsome face and she tried not to look at it again because of a certain feeling, which keeps popping up when she looks at him.  
  
"Cassandra, where are you from?" Asked Jenny.  
  
"Well, I'm from Los Angeles."  
  
"Oh you are... We are all from Los Angeles also. What do your parents do?" Asked Jenny trying to find info to black-mail her.  
  
"My parents work for a small company." Said Cassandra trying to sound as real as possible.  
  
"What kind of company?" Asked Jenny.  
  
"A small one so could you stop asking her questions. You are making her feel uncomfortable." Said T.K with an attitude. Matt glanced at his brother and knew something was wrong.  
  
T.K continued eating quietly, which made Cassandra really uncomfortable because she usually sees a happier T.K.  
  
"What's wrong bro?" Asked Matt, which caused everyone on the table to stare at T.K.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"There has to be something. Do you want to talk in private?" Asked Matt.  
  
"I said NOTHING!" Yelled the angry T.K. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"Stop lying, I've never seen you this mad before. Tell us what's wrong." Said Cassandra.  
  
"What do you mean by you've never seen me this mad before?" Asked T.K.  
  
"From the first time I saw you here till now, I have never seen you mad before.." Stuttered Cassandra hating herself for almost blowing her cover.  
  
T.K didn't believe her but he said nothing.  
  
"We're going to go the bathroom now." Said Sora and Cassandra.  
  
"Together?" Asked the boys.  
  
"Yes and Mimi also." Said Sora and Cassandra pulling Mimi away from her food.  
  
"Weird..." Said the boys.  
  
--The Bathroom--  
  
"Well, my plan is this... Barbara participated in the contest hoping to get rich. What if we asked one of the boys to kiss her and you know how when boys kiss girls they always rush and lift the girls' shirts up a little."  
  
"Yea and..." Asked Mimi and Cassandra.  
  
"We will be there when the guy is kissing Barbara and using binoculars we could scan her stomach for stretch marks!!!" Said the excited Sora.  
  
"That's a great plan but who will help us." Asked Mimi.  
  
"We simply have to ask Tai, Matt, Michael or Paul." Stated Sora.  
  
"Um, Mimi I think you should ask Michael." Said Cassandra.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I think he likes you and knowing Michael he'll do anything for someone he likes and he's going to kiss someone. He's not going to turn that down." Said Cassandra laughing.  
  
"How do you know all that about Michael?" Asked both Mimi and Sora eyeing Cassandra suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I'm really good at judging peopplle." Said the once again nervous Cassandra hating herself more for almost blowing her cover.  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want to make a fool out of myself." Said Mimi.  
  
"Don't worry.. Trust me." Said Cassandra.  
  
--Back to the Diner--  
  
The girls walked back to the table and the boys and Jenny eyed them skeptically. "What did you guys do in the bathroom together?" Asked Tai with his joking face.  
  
"Stop joking around." Said Cassandra.  
  
"How did you know that I was joking around? Not even my close friends could tell. Only my sister sees the difference." Asked Tai.  
  
"Likke I saidd beffore.. I am a very good judge of character..." Said Cassandra hating herself more. Tai believed her and applauded for her aptitude. T.K had enough he was dying to ask Cassandra. "Cassandra, can I talk to you in private. I have.." Asked T.K.  
  
"Why?" Asked the really nervous Cassandra. T.K didn't answer her and pulled her away from the table and to a secluded room. Sora and Mimi assumed T.K was going to take advantage of her and decided to follow but the other boys stopped them. They told them that T.K would never do anything bad to a girl.  
  
"Cassandra..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I have something to ask you and it has been killing me.."  
  
"What is it? Just ask..."  
  
"This might sound stupid but are you Kari? Wait, never mind, pretend I said nothing." Said T.K walking out of the room. "Wait, T.K" Said Cassandra kissing him passionately.  
  
"I knew it. You are Kari!!" Said the cheerful T.K and began nipping her neck.  
  
"Stop it... (Giggling) We have to go back and pretend nothing happened." Said Kari (I'm going to use Kari now.) telling T.K the whole story about her under cover job.  
  
When they went back to the table, everyone stared at them as if they did something. Tai never took his eyes off T.K because he was scared that T.K asked Cassandra out, which means he'd betrayed Kari.  
  
After dinner, Tai told Sora to follow him to his room to jot down the notes.  
  
--The Boys' Room-- "Don't you think the list is a little too long, Tai.." Asked Matt chuckling.  
  
"Nah, Sweeny could handle it. Don't forget, I eat breakfast at 7:30 so jot that down. Get there at 7 to order two sunny-side eggs, 3 streaks of bacon, a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. Make sure the food is still hot when I get there. After breakfast, I usually go to the swimming pool and you could help me apply suntan lotion. I'm giving you a chance to touch me.." Said Tai smiling sinisterly.  
  
"Of course, I've been dying to touch you Tai.." Said Sora.  
  
"Who said you could call me Tai?" Asked Tai laughing hysterically in his mind.  
  
"Umm.." Replied the surprised Sora.  
  
"You have to call me Master Tai or Cutie. That will totally boost up my confidence level."  
  
Sora coughed and said "What about Master cocky?"  
  
Tai smiled at her joke and said "Nah..."  
  
"Tai, sweetie, I don't think you gave her enough work." Said Jenny with a menace grin.  
  
"No one asked you, Jenny." Said Tai.  
  
Jenny was surprised at Tai's rudeness and so were the boys. The boys knew that Tai doesn't like Jenny anymore and that he is beginning to like Sora.  
  
"Tai, continue your list tomorrow. Sora needs her sleep for tomorrow's ball." Said Paul looking at a thankful Sora.  
  
"Ok then, since tomorrow's the ball, you will begin your job after that. Have a good night sleep Sweeny." Said Tai hugging her. Sora left and in her mind cursed Tai, instead of frowning she was smiling.... Once Sora left, Jenny went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Tai, I think you love her, I think you want to kiss her, I think you want to squeeze her...." Said Matt singing and laughing his head off now.  
  
"Who?" Asked the dumb Tai.  
  
"Sora duh!!!!" Screamed all the boys.  
  
"Nah, I don't like her, she's my slave remember?"  
  
--The Girls' Room-- "I'm going to kill Tai or should I say Master..." Yelled Sora jumping on her bed.  
  
"He made you call him master?" Said Mimi and Kari trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yea!!!!"  
  
"It is 8:30 now, I think Mimi you should 'seduce' Michael now." Said Kari.  
  
"Fine.... Where's Barbara though?" Said Mimi.  
  
"She's in the common room (Where people go to relax...)" Said Kari.  
  
"Okay, Wait there with your binoculars at 9.." Said Mimi fixing her curled hair. (She has a pink band over her hair and she's wearing a pink silky dress. up to her knees. She put lip gloss on which made her lips more seductive.)  
  
--The Boys' Room-- *Knock Knock Knock...*  
  
"Get the door Tai!" Said Matt.  
  
"No, you get the door." Replied Tai playing Play Station 2 with Michael, T.K and Paul.  
  
"Fine." Said Matt getting up. (The boys were only wearing boxers!!)  
  
Matt opened the door and he was shocked to see a way too beautiful Mimi at the door. He didn't say anything but stared at her, which made her really nervous.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked all the boys.  
  
Matt still staring at Mimi and said "It's Mimi."  
  
"Are you going to let me in or what?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry come in." Said Matt smiling his boyish and cute smile. Mimi walked in and the other boys stared at her also especially Michael. Jenny just walked out of the bathroom and saw Mimi.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Asked Jenny glaring at Mimi's palpable beauty.  
  
"I'm here to look for Michael." Said Mimi as sweet as possible. Jenny was relieved and Matt was kind of disappointed. Mimi walked to Michael and smiled at him. "Can I talk to you alone?" Asked Mimi. "Sure..." Said the really happy Michael. Michael led her into the bathroom.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Michael holding Mimi's hands.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I want you to kiss Barbara."  
  
"You want me to do what?"  
  
"umm.. kiss Barbara..."  
  
"What makes you think that I would?"  
  
"If you do then I'll dance with you tomorrow." Said Mimi leaning on Michael.  
  
Michael now holding her said "of course.."  
  
"Also I want you to lift her shirt up a little.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mimi told Michael about their plan and he was surprised that Barbara could be Bobby's mother but he agreed to do it anyways.  
  
"Do you think they're going out?" Asked Jenny.  
  
"How should we know?" Said the other boys. Mimi and Michael came out of the bathroom. "Bye guys, Mimi and I are going somewhere." Said Michael holding Mimi's hands and left.  
  
"How come they were holding hands?" Asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know." Said Matt and suddenly he didn't feel well.  
  
--The Common Room-- Kari and Sora hid behind a bush with their huge binoculars. When it was just 9 they saw Mimi with Michael. "She really knows how to do her job!" Said Kari looking at the heart-struck Michael.  
  
"Hey! Is Barbara still there?" Asked Mimi with one of Michael's jackets on.  
  
"Yep. Michael, do you know what you're doing?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Yes, I know." Said Michael walking to Barbara.  
  
"Hey Barbara!"  
  
"Hi Michael." Said Barbara blushing madly.  
  
"Did I ever told you that you are so hot and I want you sooo much." Said Michael in a husky way and pushing her towards the wall. He started frenching her and man does he know how to kiss. He kissed her for five minutes now and he started lifting up her shirt. Sora, Kari and Mimi stared at Barbara's stomach and BINGO!! They saw the stretch marks. After another 5 minutes, Michael said "good-bye Barbara, I'll see you tomorrow.)  
  
He walked over to the girls.  
  
"Is Barbara Bobby's mother?" Asked the curious Michael. "She has stretch marks but that does not make her Bobby's mom." Said Sora.  
  
"True, but still we have to keep an eye on her." Said Kari.  
  
"Do I get kisses from you?" Said Michael holding Mimi's hands.  
  
Mimi moved closer to him and kissed him on his cheeks. Coincidentally, Matt and Tai walked by. "Did you see that Matt?" Asked Tai. "Yea and so what?" Said the angry Matt.  
  
"Hey! Sweeny." Said Tai.  
  
"Oh brother..." Muttered Sora.  
  
"Michael ooh, you just got kissed by Mimi." Said Tai smiling.  
  
"So what?" Said Michael.  
  
"You're going to be on Michael's list tomorrow, I bet." Said Matt trying to smile.  
  
Mimi never thought about that and she definitely doesn't want to be on Michael's list. Not cause she doesn't like him but Michael seems kind of dangerous and FAST to her.  
  
--The Girls' Room-- "Mimi, if Michael picks you, would you be his long-term girlfriend?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Do I have a choice? I mean, people believe that if you join you want to be their girlfriends. If I say no then people are going to wonder why I joined."  
  
"Well, be careful.." Said Kari.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Michael seems to fall in love easily and out. Also guys like Michael just want hot girls for sex." Said Kari.  
  
"WHAT?" Asked Mimi and Sora.  
  
"I mean, don't play with his heart. He'll get really mad and he'll do something that he's going to regret."  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Mimi.  
  
"I told you I'm a really good judge of character..."  
  
--The Boys' Room--  
  
"Are you going to pick Mimi?" Asked Michael to the other three boys.  
  
"Why?" They asked.  
  
"Well, because I'm going to pick her and I don't want to steal her from anyone of you." Said Michael.  
  
"I'm picking her to waste a spot and I'm pretty sure my mom won't pick her for me. She's going to fail the test." Said Matt laughing.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot about the test. Well, hopefully Mimi will pass it." Said the worried Michael.  
  
"I'm putting Sweeny on my list." Said Tai proudly.  
  
"We told you!!! You like her!!!" Said Matt.  
  
"I don't like her, 'I'm picking her to waste a spot and I'm pretty sure my mom won't pick her for me. She's going to fail the test.'" Said Tai smiling.  
  
"You bastard!" Said Matt jumping on Tai and playfully punching him for mocking him.  
  
"I just need one more girl on my list." Said Paul.  
  
"You chose two already?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Well, Sora's my first choice and I put Cassandra.."  
  
T.K suddenly bolted up and if Kari passes the test, he will hurt Paul.  
  
"Any one of you are going to put me on the list?" Asked Jenny.  
  
No one answered and went to sleep. Tai and Matt wanted to put Jenny on their lists. Tai doesn't even know if he still likes her or not. But Matt believes he still does. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------ Author's Note- Please Review the Ball is up next and you'll see who the boys are going to choose and how are the girls going to do on the test? Is Michael really that 'dangerous and fast'? Is Barbara really Bobby's mother? And lastly who will the parents choose for their sons? 


	11. The Ball

Finding Love Ch. 11  
  
Author's Note: It is finally the last ball! See what'll happen and thanks to you all who reviewed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
"Does this tux make me look fat?" Asked Tai to the others.  
  
"No......" Answered the boys laughing hysterically. They were preparing for the ball, which is almost in an hour. (5 o' clock is the ball so now it's 4 o' clock)  
  
"You know what I think; I think this tux make my butt stands out." Said Paul laughing. When he finished saying it, the others threw their socks at him.  
  
"I can't explain this but I've dreaded this whole idea and now I'm actually looking forward to it." Said Tai.  
  
"We wonder why...." Said the other boys sarcastically knowing exactly why Tai was looking forward for the ball.  
  
"You know what I think? I think you boys need to shut the hell up! I do not like my maid. My maid is... umm what's the word? Hmmm.. Well, all you need to know is that I would never like her." Replied the mumbling Tai thinking about Sora.  
  
"SURRRRREEEEEE"  
  
"Shut up!" Said Tai once again and he threw his pillows at the others.  
  
"Where's Jenny?" Asked Matt.  
  
"Oh, she left at 2 something to get her hair done and all that girl stuff." Replied Michael.  
  
Tai looked at the mirror again and asked "are you sure I don't look fat with this?" (Tai's just cracking one of his pointless jokes. He only does that when he's really nervous. Wonder why he's nervous?)  
  
--The Ball--  
  
The guys were all wearing expensive pressed tuxedos. (Just to tell you, there are other guys except them in the ball, a lot more. **As much guys as girls)  
  
Mimi wore a spaghetti strap tight red dress down to her knees and red pretty shoes. Her hair was straight down for once. Sora wore a white, long, silky spaghetti strap dress with silver triangles on the top. Her hair was wavy. Jenny wore a black silk dress showing her back and her hair was curled. Kari wore a pink beautiful dress showing a but of her back and her hair was kept behind with a pink band.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the last important ball. Hope you wonderful ladies find the right man since there are a variety of them here. My, aren't they all handsome? (All the guys laughed) It is now 5pm and make the next seven hours spectacular. We will be around looking for qualified ladies. I want to thank all the participants and please BEHAVE." Said the awfully cheerful and happy Mrs. Ishida.  
  
"I want to add you all are beautiful and please don't be too upset when you don't get chosen. Make friends and not enemies with the other peoples in this room." Said Mrs. Kamiya looking around for Sora and her son.  
  
The place of the ball was well decorated with gold embroideries and many chandeliers. There were many furniture and tables with varieties of food.  
  
"Seven hours? It's too long!" Groaned Mimi.  
  
"I know! What are we going to do?" Said Sora.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to chat with the other girls or guys." Said Kari looking around for a certain blonde, handsome and tall guy.  
  
When Kari left, the two girls looked for Barbara and found her with Mandy and Patricia.  
  
"Hey!" Said the three girls looking jealously at Sora and Mimi's palpable beauty.  
  
"Hey!" Replied Sora and Mimi hugging them.  
  
They engaged in a very boring conversation until Barbara told the girls about Michael's passionate kiss.  
  
"I don't want to say it but I think I will be on Michael's list." Said Barbara while a group of girls gasped with jealous rage.  
  
Out of nowhere Michael came and put his arms around Mimi's slender waist. Now everyone stared at them and the surprised Barbara.  
  
"Are you hiding, Mimi?" Whispered Michael into Mimi's ear.  
  
"Should I be?" Asked the really uncomfortable Mimi.  
  
"You don't know how badly I want to kiss your soft and tender lips." Said Michael breathing on Mimi's neck and staring intensely at her lips. Mimi easily shoved Michael's arms away from her and turned around facing him. He was happy seeing the beautiful Mimi up close but he was disappointed when Mimi didn't kiss him. Worse, when Mimi moved away from him than closer, he felt outraged.  
  
"Michael umm.." Said Mimi.  
  
"What?" Asked Michael smiling his charming smile.  
  
"Why don't you dance with Barbara? I think it'll be fun for both of you." Said Mimi feeling bad because of Michael's hurt expression.  
  
"Sure... Barbara do you want to dance?" Asked the really disappointed and mad Michael.  
  
"Of course!!!!!!!!"  
  
When Michael and Barbara left, all the girls in the gossiping group asked Mimi about her "relationship" with Michael. She kept telling them that there is no relationship but they didn't listen. Until Sora said so in a really annoyed way. Sora excused herself when a handsome guy came asking her for a dance. Mimi left the annoying group also and then she was stopped by a really tall man about 6'3".  
  
"Hey beautiful." Said a man rubbing Mimi's soft arms. Mimi turned around and saw one of her ex-boyfriends.  
  
"Steve! What are you doing here?" Said the really nervous Mimi.  
  
"I came to find a girlfriend and look who I've sighted. The sexiest woman on earth." Said Steve pulling her a lot closer to him. "STOP! Let go of me."  
  
"What if I don't? You can't believe how much I've missed holding you with my arms and kissing your luscious lips. After you dumped me, I had dozens of girlfriends but none of them were as special as you. I really missed you!" Said Steve holding onto Mimi's arms tighter than ever leaving marks.  
  
"Let go of me. There are lots of other special women for you. Trust me, I'm not the only one." Said Mimi trying to leave Steve's grip but he was too strong. There were a couple of ladies watching but they didn't do anything because they were too busy listening. (THE GOSSIP GROUP!!!)  
  
"I told you!!! What don't you understand?! No one is better than you in any ways." Said Steve now forcing her for a kiss.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked an angry and concerned blonde.  
  
"Mind your own business, Ishida!" Said Steve loosening his grip a little. Now the gossip group watched closely still neglecting to help. Some of the ladies were fawning over Matt's eyes.  
  
"Steve! Where'd you come from?" Asked Matt in the coldest way possible sending shivers into Mimi's spine seeing him like this for the first time.  
  
"Leave! I told you before to mind your own business!"  
  
"I'm sorry, no can do, you see this is my business!" Said Matt looking at the petrified and slim Mimi who was still fighting Steve to loosen his grip.  
  
"What do you mean that this is you business?" Asked the confused Steve letting go of Mimi's arm.  
  
"He means this," said Mimi putting her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily. Matt was surprised but responded equally. When they finally stopped they were surprised at how carried away they were. Mimi couldn't believe that she almost melt into Matt's kiss, no one ever had that effect on her before.  
  
"Oh, I see you're with Ishida." Said the angry Steve who seemed to be getting used to the idea of Matt stealing his girlfriends.  
  
Matt still holding Mimi protectively asked "Steve, do you mind if you leave us alone? You know... We want our privacy." Steve left but cursed continuously and whoa what a field trip the Gossip Group had but Matt kindly asked them to leave Mimi and him alone in the handsomest and charming way. Once, when they'd retrieved silence, Jenny came. "Are my eyes fooling me or did you two actually kissed?" Asked the nervous Jenny moving her eyes back and forth from Mimi to Matt.  
  
"So what if you did?" Said Mimi thinking about what just had happened.  
  
"Why are you trying to steal Mattie? You know I love him. Well, a girl like you probably never experienced true love before but get this straight Matt is mine. He's not like one of your toys, okay? Do you understand?"  
  
"Shut up, you don't know what you are talking about so don't say that about Mimi." Said Matt feeling overprotective of Mimi.  
  
"Jenny, I'm not trying or going to steal Matt away from you. Anyways, Matt has a brain to decide who he wants so stop pressuring him. I understand that you love him and hopefully someday he'll love you back. But don't blame it on me if he doesn't because I'm not a hell of an influence. I'll leave you two alone now. Umm bye." Said Mimi chuckling.  
  
"Wait..." Said Matt holding Mimi's arms but Mimi walked away. Jenny saw how Matt wanted her to stay so she pretended to be sick. "Mattie, I feel a little drowsy. Could you accompany me to the balcony?" Asked Jenny with her big puppy eyes.  
  
"Okay." Said Matt giving Jenny his full attention since he was really worried. When he walked to the balcony with Jenny, he thought about all the kisses he'd received from different girls but the one he just shared was an inexplicable one. It gave him a weird feeling, which urged him to have more. He was definitely confused about this tingly feeling.  
  
--The Balcony--  
  
"Mattie, hold me I think I'm going to faint..." Matt held her and looked into her eyes wondering why he didn't get that feeling from her if he thinks that she's his lover. Jenny couldn't resist anymore and kissed Matt, giving him her all. To her dismay, Matt didn't return her passionate kiss; he simply shoved her away.  
  
"Stop it Jenny! I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Matt, kiss me!"  
  
"No! I don't love you anymore. What don't you understand?"  
  
"You don't love me anymore? I dare you to say it in my face. Say it!"  
  
".......... Jenny, what don't you get?"  
  
"I knew it; you still love me.... I'm the only girl in your heart and always will be."  
  
"That's a lie."  
  
"Then why wouldn't you look at me and say it?"  
  
Matt didn't know what to say since he's very confused. After staring at Jenny, he walked away from her, back to the ball. He scanned around looking for Mimi and when he found her dancing and laughing with Michael; it made him angry and outrageously jealous. (Don't forget, Mimi owed Michael dances!!!!)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After dancing with tons of guys, Sora was finally exhausted. She sat down to relax and thought that she heard "Sweeny." She gazed around and thanked god that she was hallucinating. Suddenly she felt two big hands on her shoulders saying "did you memorize the list yet? I like my maids prepared, ya know?" Without even turning around she already knew that it was her 'master.'  
  
"I begin my shift tomorrow so please don't bother me."  
  
"Sweeny.... Are you mad at me?" My god she's the most gorgeous woman ever....  
  
"No..."  
  
"I was about to say if you were, I'll double your work." Said Tai who loves looking at Sora's beautiful shaped face for her one of a kind expression.  
  
"Why I ought to." Said Sora pinching Tai's arms making Tai want to kiss her.  
  
"What on earth are you youngsters doing?" Asked Mrs. Kamiya and Takenouchi who were purposely there to spy on them.  
  
"Tai... What did you call my daughter?"  
  
"Umm. Sweetie!!!!" Said Tai smiling and putting his arms around the angry Sora's waist, who was also trying to keep a smile on.  
  
"Aw, you already gave her a nickname.. How sweet."  
  
"Yep... Mother..."  
  
"We'll leave you two alone now." When they were walking away, Sora said "you didn't tell your mom that I'm your maid." "Well, of course, if I told her then I wouldn't be here now." Said Tai closing his mouth when he realized what Sora would do.  
  
"MRS. KAMIYA!!!!!!!!!!! Do you know that Tai-"  
  
"Yes, Sora? Why on earth are you covering Sora's mouth Tai. It is disrespectful to do that to a lady."  
  
"Well, you see Sora wanted to tell you how much she loves me and since I'm a great son, I wanted it to be a surprise. But you know, Sora's feelings for me are harder to hold than I'd expected. Bad Sora..." Said Tai chucking handsomely to the surprised Sora.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. Then we, definitely, have to leave you two alone. By the way, we have a tight schedule to follow. Talk to you two later." Said the extremely happy mothers.  
  
When they were out of sight, Sora bit Tai's hand but all he did was laugh and moved really close to her giving her chills.  
  
"Don't be ashamed of your feelings for me. I totally understand."  
  
"My feelings? You idiot! Argafa, why would I have feelings for someone like you? You told your mom that I'm in love with you. Were you out of your mind? Your mom's going to expect my name to be on your stupid ass list!"  
  
"What if, your name was already on my list. But don't feel too good for yourself, I put your name because I'm pretty sure that you are not going to pass the competitions. Not to forget, Sora is a good name and a good thing to waste space. Are you disappointed?"  
  
"No!! I want you to get out of my face!"  
  
"But I want you to get out of my face!" Said Tai mocking her.  
  
"Argafa, I said it first."  
  
"I don't care miss..."  
  
They stared at each other for over five minutes, if Candy didn't distract them then it would've gone on forever.  
  
"Tai...... How are you doing?"  
  
"Wow, Candy you're beautiful!" Said Tai kissing Candy's hand making her blush madly. Sora didn't want to be jealous but Tai had never told her that she's beautiful.  
  
"Thanks. Hey Sora!" Said Candy looking at Sora's beautiful face and body. She was obviously jealous and afraid that Tai would choose Sora, well come on who wouldn't?  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Asked Tai elegantly.  
  
"Yes!" Said Candy blushing since she'd replied way too fast and loud.  
  
"Bye, Sweeny! See you later." Said Tai in the cutest way, which made her knees weak. Surprisingly, Tai came back and gave her a peck on her cheeks causing her to shiver and smile at his masculine touch. Candy saw it and knew that Tai likes her. She was jealous when she heard Tai whispered to Sora asking "I'll get mine soon, right?" After he said it, he left with Candy. Sora didn't know why she wanted him to stay. It was like his presence made her happy and yet pissed. Was she pissed because he's just way too charming, cute, handsome, sexy, tall, and muscular? (She's falling in love with him) Or was it because Tai's just freaking annoying?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It was 7pm. Mimi was with Bobby in her room because the guards reported that he cannot stop crying.  
  
"I want my mommy!!!!" Sobbed Bobby holding onto Mimi's dress wetting it.  
  
"Shh... Don't worry, she's going to be here soon."  
  
"Why would my mommy leave me? I love her.... Doesn't she know that I love her? Do you think mommy hates me? Mommy doesn't love Bobby anymore." Said Bobby crying harder on Mimi. Mimi picked him up.  
  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me because Mimi wants to dance with you." Said Mimi speaking like a 4-year-old. She had enough, she wanted to bring Bobby with her so that Barbara, if she's the mother, is able to see how sad her baby was.  
  
"Is mommy going to be there?"  
  
"You'll see." Said Mimi picking poor Bobby up.  
  
------------------------  
  
"Kari, I love you." Said T.K looking at Kari's brown eyes.  
  
"Shh. T.K, you're going to blow my cover."  
  
"But, we're just dancing and the music's loud.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Umm, Kari, what if one of the guys chooses you. What would you do?"  
  
"Come on, T.K. No one is going to choose me. You're thinking way too hard." Said Kari laughing and poking T.K's flat and hard chest.  
  
"Just answer me Kari. It might not sound important to you but it is to me."  
  
"Fine.. I know them well enough to answer the questions incorrectly and T.K you are the only man I love." Said Kari looking at T.K's blue eyes.  
  
"Awww" Said T.K really touched. He kissed her passionately. Tai came out of nowhere and pushed T.K to the wall by his collars.  
  
"I warned you not to cheat on Kari!"  
  
"Tai, let me explain."  
  
"You don't need to explain to me and you definitely do not need to explain to Kari because you will never see her again."  
  
"Listen! Tai.... I..."  
  
"You what huh? Are you going to tell me that this ugly piece of shit is prettier than my cute baby sister, Kari.?!"  
  
T.K tried not to laugh but no can do.  
  
"What exactly are you laughing at?"  
  
"Umm, Tai turn around."  
  
Tai turned around and received a punch in his stomach by Cassandra.  
  
"You're stupid Tai. I'll be embarrassed to call you as my brother."  
  
"What? What did you just say? You feel sorry for Kari because I'm her brother?"  
  
"No!!!!! Tai, I thought you are getting smarter but my am I wrong."  
  
"Hey! My sister says that all the time. No wonder T.K likes you. You are a clone or a stalker. You stalk my beautiful sister so you could act like her." Said Tai in an a matter-of-fact way.  
  
By this time, T.K and Kari smacked him. They dragged him to a room nearby and when they got into the room. Kari cannot resist but hug her big brother.  
  
"Why on earth are you hugging me, Cassandra?"  
  
"You doofus! I'm Kari!!!!!"  
  
"Very funny, stop lying. Do you think I'm THAT dumb?"  
  
Kari took off all her undercover makeup revealing a beautiful girl. Tai was dumbstruck and hugged her and kissed her on her face continuously.  
  
"KARI! How come you didn't tell me that you're here! You told T.K and not your big brother? I'm disappointed..."  
  
"You're disappointed? I'm disappointed at you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I didn't tell T.K, he knew! But you however, dimwitted brother, didn't realize a thing!"  
  
Tai did nothing but laughed and hugged Kari and also apologized to T.K.  
  
"Promise me not to tell anyone else about this because mom's going to be mad."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
------------------------  
  
She's soo beautiful and gentle......  
  
Mimi was sitting on a couch with Bobby, feeding, tickling, and kissing his cheeks. Bobby giggled and covered his face when she kissed him. The gossiping group wondered who Bobby was. They would've thought that he was her son but they knew for sure that she was never pregnant or serious in relationships. Bobby was doing fine until he thought he saw his mother. He kept pointing up front but Mimi didn't see anyone. With that, Bobby started crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't cry." Said Mimi.  
  
"Let me try." Said a tall guy picking him up and flying Bobby like an airplane causing him to laugh.  
  
The Gossiping Group fawned over Matt when he made Bobby laughed. They knew Matt will be a great father. When Matt sat down next to Mimi with Bobby on his laps, they looked like a family causing many girls to glare especially the ONE.  
  
"Thanks, you really know how to handle a kid." Said Mimi looking at Matt's wonderfully rich shaped face and smiled at his kindness towards Bobby.  
  
"It is not a problem, I love playing with kids." Said Matt who was pretending to bite Bobby's fingers since they're touching his mouth.  
  
Mimi laughed. Matt stared at her genuine laugh and asked "what are you laughing at, Ms. Tachikawa?"  
  
"I'm laughing at how kind you are."  
  
"Do you have a problem with me being kind?" Said the innocent Matt.  
  
"No, I just think it's sweet. Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I mean, thanks for before, helping me get away from Steve it meant a lot. I really do hope things work out for you and Jenny."  
  
"Lets not talk about her. So do you have any idea who his mom might be?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yea," Mimi leaned closer to Matt and whispered "Barbara." Matt was surprised and he liked it when Mimi was that close to him but he would've liked it more if she were closer.  
  
"Ohh... Do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
"Would you? I mean it wil-"  
  
"Sh, I'm going to go talk to her if it's going to ease you. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Thanks again."  
  
"You have to stop saying thank you.."  
  
Mimi laughed and hold Bobby so he could get up. When he got up, Mimi could not believe how tall and nicely built he was.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Stop following me! I don't know you!"  
  
"I just want a dance! I asked at 7 something and now it's 9!" Said a short guy with glasses and an ugly grin.  
  
"I danced with you over ten times!"  
  
Who's that guy following Sora and why on earth did Sora dance with him over ten times. I saw the way he looked at her, doesn't he know that I..... Shut up Tai, don't be jealous. Ignore...... But how come I'm making this such a big deal. Do I- Stop, don't think that way.....  
  
"But I love dancing with you! I love you Sora Takenouchi!"  
  
"No you don't, you just met me. I don't want to be mean but could you let me rest?"  
  
"If I let you rest then are you going to dance with me?"  
  
"No!!! I'm tired of dancing."  
  
"But if a cuter guy asked you, you would've said yes. Just because I'm ugly! I really love you. You are like an angel, the most beautiful one yet. Marry me!!!!"  
  
"I don't even know your name and ....." Said Sora trying to be nice.  
  
"Oh, I'm Danny so now we know, marry me, angel!!!! I will always love and cherish you."  
  
"Sora! hahahahhaha" Said Mimi holding onto her stomach and Bobby from laughing too hard. Sora immediately stood next to Mimi and said "you meanie, you were listening to this weirdo talk and you did not help!!!"  
  
"He's sooo cute. He asked you to marry him!" Said Mimi laughing harder.  
  
"You think he's cute. Fine then." Said Sora pulling the surprised and afraid Mimi to Danny. "Danny, my beautiful friend Mimi thinks that you are cute and she wants to marry you."  
  
"You Do!!! Wow, you are Mimi Tachikawa! You are by far the most beautiful angel!"  
  
Mimi turned to Sora and whispered "didn't he just said the same exact thing to you before?" Sora laughed and said "yes, do you think it's funny now?" "No, I'm scared."  
  
Matt, Tai, Michael and Paul were laughing hysterically looking at Mimi and Sora interact with Danny. They also felt sorry for them and interfered.  
  
"Umm. Danny is it? Lay off my girls!" Said Tai putting his arms around Sora and Mimi. Although, Tai was trying to help, the girls smacked him hard.  
  
"What were those for? I was trying to help..."  
  
The other three boys started cracking up and also Danny causing Tai to laugh also. Tai asked Danny "who do you want more, Mimi or Sora?"  
  
"Can't I have both?"  
  
"You greedy bum" Said Matt laughing at this small guy's greediness and stupidity.  
  
"But what if they both want me?" After Danny said that the girls and the boys exchanged weird glances and tried not to volatile from laughing.  
  
"Hey! Um Mattie..."  
  
"Lets not talk about Jenny.. Let me introduce you to Danny. This is Danny and this is Jenny."  
  
"Wow.. You're pretty too but you're not as pretty as my angels."  
  
Jenny looked at Tai and Matt wondering what Danny was talking about. Matt answered her questioning look "he's saying that you're pretty but you are not prettier than his angels, who are Mimi and Sora." Jenny glared at Danny causing Danny to shrink more. Luckily for Danny, Bobby's cry distracted them all. For the next 2 hours they all joked around teasing/ flirting with each other and playing with Bobby. It was finally 11 and in the next 30 minutes, the boys are going to give in their lists. It was intense and Jenny cannot stop but touch and remind Matt of their past relationship. Matt was relaxed and just for once listened. While everyone was anticipating for the results, there was a sad girl in another room with a knife.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I'm not sure if you consider this a cliffhanger, if you do please tell me and if you don't also please tell me. Give me an advice because I'm not sure if I should do cliffhangers. Please review, I don't want to sound greedy but I want to have like in total (ch1-ch11) of 50 something reviews. I have 42, I guess it's pretty good. I'm going to update pretty soon and please review. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and THANK YOU to the readers who reviewed the previous chapters. you might not know it but your reviews meant a lot. Next time on Finding Love, you will know who's the mysterious girl, who will be couples, and how they are going to deal with it. This story just to tell you is a long one, I think it'll be like twenty something chapters. I have it all figured out, I just need to put it on paper. Hope you like this chapter and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	12. Four New Couples

Finding Love Ch. 12  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews!!! I hope you will like this chapter too.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
She should've listened to me! Now look... Her cover is about to be blown by those rich brats. But don't worry.... I'll fix it. I will fix everything as soon as possible. No one is going to get in our way. We deserve more than this crappy life. Money..... A person said that in his or her mind while playing with a knife.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"May I please have your attention! The four boys submitted their lists and in a few minutes we will announce the chosen ones." Said Mrs. Ishida.  
  
All the ladies were anxious and some were also disappointed because of their lack of vivacity. The four boys were also anxious but they sat aside looking really calm.  
  
"If your names are called please stand on this stage. We are supposed to have twelve young ladies but apparently some are chosen more than once." Said Mrs. Kamiya with a huge smirk.  
  
"And the names are...."   
  
"Jenny"  
  
"Barbara"  
  
"Patricia"  
  
"Cassandra"  
  
"Mimi"  
  
"Sora"  
  
"Candy"  
  
"Mandy"  
  
"Jennifer"  
  
The Chosen ladies went onstage and the audience speculated who are chosen more than once. Jenny was obviously happy and she hopes to be Matt's girlfriend once again.  
  
"The nine girls please stand in front of us and we call your name to ask a question please step right up." Said Mrs. Kamiya.  
  
"We are not going to tell you who picked you but the questions will obviously give it away." Said Mrs. Ishida.  
  
"Barbara. (She stepped right up nervously) What kind of a boyfriend are you looking for? Please be specific."  
  
"I am definitely looking for a smart and funny man. To be honest, I want a caring and responsible man. Not a man who thinks he's one but a true one. Someone who keeps his promises." Answered the smiley Barbara.  
  
"Any names come to mind?"  
  
"Matt or Michael" (When she said that Matt and Michael looked at each other and the audience stared at the two hotties.)  
  
"Please choose only one."  
  
"Ummmmmm Matt....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said I want a caring man and I saw how Matt is with kids. He's kind, gentle, sweet and everything good. (When she said that Jenny glared at her immensely) I bet he's the only one!"  
  
"Wow, thank you. Next is Candy. (She's shaking) What kind of sports do you excel in or like?"  
  
"Umm... I I I likke umm."  
  
"Don't be afraid, everyone is on the same playing field."  
  
"Well, I really don't like sports but I am willing to learn. I've always wanted to play soccer but my friends don't like playing so I don't have anyone to play with."  
  
"Okay. Describe your personalities."  
  
"I am outgoing, funny, smart and I will do anything to help and guide my boyfriend. I think I will make a good girlfriend."  
  
"Aw that is so sweet. Next is Sora. What would you do if your boyfriend neglected his responsibilities?"  
  
" I would definitely smack some sense to him." The audience laughed and so did the parents. Tai exchanged "pretending to be scared" glances to the other guys.  
  
"A truthful answer. How long was your longest relationship?"  
  
"I believe two weeks in a half."  
  
"How come?" Asked the concerned Mrs. Kamiya trying not to believe that Sora is a player. The other ladies in the crowd smirked and looked at each other like "I knew it she's a whore."  
  
"I finally realized that men do not care about the inside but the outside. All the boyfriends I've had supposedly loved me but I figured out that they 'loved' me because of my looks and that I'm a Takenouchi. It's hard to find a boyfriend who likes you for who you are and I'm pretty sure that I'm not going to find one anytime soon or ever. I might as well be a nun." Everyone laughed except Tai because he had never realized that Sora's 'heart' thought like that and he felt as if he wanted to show her what love is.  
  
"Oh, I see, but not all men are like that."  
  
"Don't make me laugh, we all know it's true but just too stubborn to realize it. I'm not like the other ladies who fall in love easy. All I have to say is I have nothing to give and I am not expecting anything back because I'm not a fool, I know how men think. They just want a companion during the cold winter nights."  
  
"Don't go around criticizing the male population because you are not able to find true love. You have to give people chances, not all men are the same." Said Tai in his most serious tone which shocked Sora because she had never seen Tai this serious before. They stared at each other for a while until Mrs. Kamiya broke the silence because she was afraid of her own son. Why? Well, she had also never seen him this serious before.  
  
"Thank you Sora for your insight. Lets continue with Jenny. If your boyfriend felt cold and distant one day, what would you do to help him?"  
  
"I would help him by offering my love and kissing him until he feels better."  
  
"Oh that's interesting. (On Jenny's paper the parents write 'she hasn't changed) Mimi, same question for you."  
  
"Um, I really don't know, it depends on why he is cold and distant."  
  
"Nice.. What kind of boyfriends do you date?"  
  
"I date nice, smart, funny ones. I'm not going to list the personalities because everyone said it before. But the major thing I look for in a guy is if he's trustworthy because I don't like guys who play around with me."  
  
"Oh, have you been 'played' around with before?" Asked Mr. Ishida.  
  
" That's too personal."  
  
"Sorry You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."  
  
"Well, I don't think so because I've never devoted my life to any man before and if they cheated on me, it doesn't matter much because it's not like I love them to death."  
  
"Ohh.. Out of the group, who do you look most forward to date?"  
  
"What? Umm....... Hmmm... Umm.... Hmm... Umm... I think.... I don't know. I really didn't get a chance to bond with them."  
  
"Ohk then. Thank you. Cassandra, what kind of a boyfriend are you looking for?"  
  
"Someone who is funny, smart, nice, caring, sweet basically someone who loves me back." She said looking at T.K. (Tai's smiling because he knows that she's talking about T.K. Tai looked at his friends and wonder who dared to choose Kari.)  
  
"Does any names come to mind?'  
  
"No, but someone out of the group." The gossiping group was talking about how they knew it that she fell in love with T.K Ishida because they saw how she was flirting and dancing with him before. They also said how stupid she was because T.K already has a girlfriend who is prettier and richer than her.  
  
"Oh, so do you choose to be disqualified?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Sora and Mimi were shocked and they, too, wanted the privilege to back down but they don't know why they didn't.  
  
"So one is out.... Cassandra was picked by Paul. Sorry Paul." When Tai heard it, he wasn't surprised because when he first met Paul, Paul liked Kari already. He even asked her out but Kari had a crush on T.K so turned him down.  
  
------30 minutes past and Jennifer, Patricia and Mandy were kicked off (didn't fit the qualifications)------  
  
"We are done with the questioning and we have five ladies left. Now may the four boys come onstage." Now, the audience straightened up anticipating for a heck of a competition.  
  
"We are finished with the girls and now the boys have to answer multiple choice questions about the girls and you. The questions that pop out of this screen, you will write your answers to the questions on this sheet of paper and do not show it to anyone. In the end, the questions will tell us how much you know each other and the things you guys have in common. But there is a twist. The girls you chose might not even be your girlfriend because the partnering up solely depends on your answer sheet. There are six questions, out of the six, three will determine your girlfriend while the other three give your girlfriend a perspective of you. Please be honest. The questions are.........  
  
1)What do you do when you are upset?  
  
a) swim b) play sports c) go to a bar d) eat e) cry  
  
2)What is the major thing you look for in a girl?  
  
a) sex b) looks c) honesty d) style e) a challenge  
  
3)What is the number one dating place?  
  
a) an expensive restaurant b) in bed c) a movie theater d) the beach e) Adventure Parks  
  
4)What process are you going to take to cheer up your girlfriend?  
  
a) make funny faces b) kiss her until she's happy c) leave her alone d) tell her ridiculous stories e) take her out to eat  
  
5)How are you going to protect your girlfriend from harm, insult and etc?  
  
a) hire an investigator or a guard to be with her at all times but don't let her know b) go with her anywhere until you know that she is safe c) tell her to stay with you at your place or vice versa d) hire people to beat up the person who is after your girlfriend  
  
6) How would you react if your girlfriend were with another guy?  
  
a) break up with her b) ask her who's the guy but try not to sound mad c) beat the guy d) leave it to her to tell you who he is because you trust her e) cheat on her  
  
The guys finished answering and now their papers are going through this machine. Their results are posted one by one on the screen. (Questions # 1, 3 & 4 determine their girlfriend. The other three show their personalities)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Paul's paper  
  
1)c) go to a bar (Jenny) 2)b) looks 3)a) an expensive restaurant (Candy) 4)e) take her out to eat (Candy) 5)c) tell her to stay with you at your place or vice versa 6)c) beat the guy  
  
Girlfriend= Candy  
  
What? How did I end up with her? I don't even know her! Oh vey, now I have to go through with this crap. Shit.... I wanted Sora......  
  
Argh..... How did he end up with me? Tai!!!!! I wanted Tai to be my boyfriend. He's cuter, taller, nicer, hunkier, less perverted, smarter, did I mentioned cuter?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Michael's Paper  
  
1)c) go to a bar (Jenny) 2)a) sex 3)b) in bed (Jenny) 4)b) kiss her until she's happy (Jenny) 5)d) hire people to beat up the person who is after your girlfriend 6)e) cheat on her  
  
Girlfriend= Jenny  
  
What the **** ? I used to like her but not anymore. She was once good in bed but I've never did Mimi. I want Mimi so much it's not even funny. I guess Jenny could be a substitute until then... until then..  
  
What the ****? There got to be a ****ing mistake. I am destined to be with Matt. No!!! The ****ing machine is wrong! **** Michael. **** whoever Matt is with. **** his stupid parents. Hope they die soon. **** **** **** **** ****. Chill down. Okay going with Michael isn't that bad, no more lonely nights. But I could also get Matt jealous. It's obvious that he likes me and I bet he chose me. Just seduce Michael in front of him and he'll be mad at what he's missing.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
There are only two more spaces left and if she's not chosen. Well, she better be chosen or else. My poor little baby. (the person is twirling the knife) But don't worry, if she's not chosen then I'll fix it, I'll fix it. Whoever ends up with the blondie then she shall be dead.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Tai's Paper  
  
1)b) play sports (Sora) 2)e) a challenge 3)e) Adventure Parks (Sora) 4)a) make funny faces (Sora) 5)c) tell her to stay with you at your place or vice versa 6)b) ask her who's the guy but try not to sound mad  
  
Girlfriend= Sora  
  
Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Stop smiling. Tai! Stop smiling. Aw shit. She can't be my maid anymore because my parents will expect me to treat her with respect and she's a freaking tattle teller. Well, at least I still get to call her Sweeney.  
  
Aw man. Well, I guess it's better to be with him than Paul or Michael. But why can't I be the lucky one and not get chosen by anyone. OMG Bobby's laughing! Is he laughing at me? Stupid Cassandra! (Cassandra was whispering in Bobby's ear about how Tai and Sora need to date and kiss and all, which obviously made him giggle.) Wait. I don't have to be his maid anymore. He could be my servant!!!! His parents wouldn't let him treat me with disrespect but I bet they'll let me. Hehehehehehe. What should I call him?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Ahhh, Only one spot left and wow it's Matt's also. You fool, you better be the one unless you want someone to get hurt or killed......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Matt's paper  
  
1) a) swim (Mimi) 2) c) honesty 3) d) the beach (Mimi) 4) d) tell her ridiculous stories (Mimi) 5) c) tell her to stay with you at your place or vice versa 6) d) leave it to her to tell you who he is because you trust her  
  
Girlfriend= Mimi  
  
Hopefully she's not disappointed that she's not with Michael. Maybe now, I could get to know her better in a more civilized way. She looks kind of disappointed. Well, it's not like this will be a long relationship. I wonder what don't any parents get. Women like to play with us and I'm pretty sure Mimi's one of them.  
  
Thank God I'm not with Michael. Matt's pretty sweet. At least he was with Bobby. But Barbara's the lucky one. If only I wasn't chosen. Being single is soooo much better then being with a guy. Aww shucks.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Stupid fool. Don't cry now don't CRY! What don't you FREAKING get? DON"T CRY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll fix everything. I told you all men don't keep their promises!!! You should have left your freaking son on the streets, not in the INN. We're sooo poor and we had to feed another because you got tricked!!!! And now you blown your only chance to be wealthy. But waittt..... If Mimi's dead, they have to accept my daughter. My daughter, my daughter, my daughter. She's pretty.... Why? Is she not pretty enough. IS SHE NOT PRETTY ENOUGH FOR YOUR SON?!!! Don't worry Barbara, mama's coming!!!  
  
(If you don't know who she is then here's a recap from chapter three: What am I supposed to say to them when I get back. That I got kicked out of the Manager's off by his blonde secretary? Wait a minute. Blonde? It can't be her though, she's like fifty something. Don't Forget BOBBY'S grandmother)  
  
She charged in with the knife pointing out straight but no one saw her because everyone was applauding for the new couples. Finally when she reached on stage she screamed "DIE MIMI TACHIKAWA DIE!!!!"  
  
"Don't do it Mama!" Screamed Barbara but it was too late. Her mom almost stabbed Mimi but Matt pushed her away and the knife went into his broad muscular chest and he fell.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Please Review and I might be posting a NEW STORY and it's mainly going to be about Mimi and Matt because it's hard doing Tai and Sora at the same time. But they'll still be in it but just not in depth. I basically have all the stuff thought up but haven't wrote it down yet. I'm working on chapter 13 already!!! It'll be up soon too but it depends IF I'm going to post a new story because if I do then Finding Love will take longer to update. 


	13. Love? Part 1

Finding Love Ch. 13  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter and thanks for the reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Matt? Oh my god!"  
  
----The Next Day--- (The Hospital)  
  
Where am I? What happened? Too tired... Too tired to open my eyes. Who's that?  
  
"Matt, please wake up! I'm sorry. Why did you do that? Come on wake up!" Said a pretty girl holding onto Matt's hand and crying.  
  
Who is that? That voice... It is so smoothing.  
  
"Please... Wake up, I'm commanding you to wake up, we haven't even went on our first date yet! Don't tell me you are leaving me when we were just announced as a couple. Matt....."  
  
"Mimi... Don't blame yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. You had no idea that a crazy lady would come out of no where and try to stab you. And you definitely had no idea that Matt would save you. Don't worry, he'll wake up." Said Tai.  
  
"Mimi, smack out of it. You could repay him once he wakes up." Said Paul.  
  
"Mimi, it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself okay. You better not too because this is coming from his own mother and if I tell you not to blame yourself you better listen. Your mother would not want to see you like this and don't worry, my son is strong and he will wake up."  
  
"Listen to us Mimi. I've never seen you this depressed in my life before. Since you are Matt's 'girlfriend,' I highly believe that when he wakes up he wants to see a happy girlfriend, not one who is constantly blaming herself for yesterday's event. Listen to me, you know that I'm right. Have I ever lied to you before? Mimi, we're best friends and please listen to me. You haven't eaten since yesterday. Go and get some food. Your parents are waiting for you in the cafeteria." Said Sora.  
  
"I don't see why she needs to eat! She should feel ashamed of herself, you know what?! She should die for the pain she caused my Mattie. Grr. That stupid machine was wrong. Can't you people see? If Matt goes with Mimi then Matt will be in constant danger! I am destined to be with him. How come you guys can't accept it. Mrs. Ishida, you know your son loves me and thinks of me all the time. His heart can't even say 'I don't love you' to my face. Let us be together." Said Jenny whose face was so red from crying.  
  
"Shut up Jenny. No one needs you to recap Matt's mistake." Shouted Tai.  
  
"What? Are you saying that Matt's relationship with me was all a mistake? If I believe correctly, you went out with me also. Do you also think that was a mistake?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. If I could go back in time, I would've not went out with you."  
  
"What!!!! You don't mean it!"  
  
"BE QUIET!" Yelled Mr. Ishida. "I want you all to leave except for Mimi. Your quarrels are not going to help wake him up but prevent it. Jenny, no matter how much you say you love him, everyone disagrees and trust me they have reasons to. Stop looking at me and start walking out of this room. To reassure you people, Mrs. Ishida and I will also leave the room. Don't worry Mimi, we will get people to bring you food in a moment. GET MOVING!"  
  
Everyone left......  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry..."  
  
That voice again. That beautiful voice. I'm so tired.  
  
"Matt... wake up...."  
  
She's telling me to wake up but I am awake. I could hear her.  
  
Mimi looked at Matt's handsome face. She'd realized how all his features are beautiful, his eyes, his nose, his mouth..... She looked at his mouth and remembered how it tasted like when she kissed him to ward off Steve. The feeling was inexplicable. Words such as, extravagant, sensational, desirable cannot even explain her feelings once her lips touched his. She shook her head with embarrassment but she cannot stop her eyes lingering at his lips. His lips were so manly and she could not stop moving closer to it. They were less than a centimeter apart and then finally, Mimi kissed him.  
  
Her lips are so soft. They feel so familiar. Mimi!  
  
"Matt, wake up. I'm waiting for you."  
  
An hour past and the doctor came and told Mimi to get rest. She did, but came back an hour later. She just found out about Barbara's mom has to go on trial and all but they're pleading insanity.  
  
When she walked back into the room, she took her regular position. Hours past and she fell asleep still holding his hand.  
  
Mimi's still here.  
  
He started stroking Mimi's hair and kissed her lightly on the cheeks.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hey Mimi. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Said Matt looking around the room with distaste (he'd never liked hospitals) and touching the part where he got stabbed.  
  
Mimi started crying... "Oh, don't cry." Said Matt wiping away Mimi's tears.  
  
"I was so worried. Are you okay? I'm perfectly fine. Does it hurt? I'm sorry Matt."  
  
"Why are you sorry? There is nothing to be sorry about. The lady wouldn't have went after you if I weren't your boyfriend. I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi began to cry more, she cannot believe how noble and caring he is. She suddenly feels protective and happy that Matt is her boyfriend. She shivered because she had never felt protective before with any of her past boyfriends.  
  
"Matt, you should get some sleep."  
  
"Same for you." Said the chuckling Matt.  
  
To Matt's surprise, Mimi kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"That was a goodnight kiss, so you better go to sleep now."  
  
Matt started to laugh. He was thinking this woman is smart and crazy and he is one step closer to fall completely in love with her.  
  
---The Next Morning--- (**** They left the Inn already.)  
  
Mimi woke up and to her dismay Matt's bed was empty. She panicked and when she was about to leave the room, someone held her hand.  
  
"Where are you going, sunshine?"  
  
"Matt! Where were you?"  
  
"In the bathroom. You know I am still human."  
  
"You scared me, I thought--I thought-"  
  
She stopped when Matt put his arms around her waist and kissed her so passionately that her legs felt like they weren't there. Matt never felt like this before. The feeling made him wanted more of Mimi's taste and it made him feel whole and warm. Matt kissed her like they've been married for a long time. They got so carried away that they did not noticed the people in the room.  
  
"cough.. cough... cough... Sorry to interrupt but welcome back Matt!" Screamed Tai and Sora. When they realized the both said it at the same time, they didn't glare at each other but hugged and laughed, which sent chills up Matt's shoulders seeing two of them that friendly toward each other.  
  
"So, I see you two have went by the rules of how to be a happy couple." Said Matt smiling.  
  
"Well, actually we haven't." Said Sora and Tai at the same time again but this time they glared at each other.  
  
"O-kay then...." Said the really confused Matt.  
  
"Mattie, you're okay? I was so worried." Said the angry Jenny because she just saw them kissed.  
  
"No need to be worried, I'm fine."  
  
"I knew you would recover really fast." Said Mr. Ishida smiling at everyone, which kind of scared them because yesterday he was so unbelievably strict.  
  
"Son, I'm just happy you're okay." Said Mrs. Ishida kissing Matt's forehead.  
  
"You got us worried." Said T.K holding Kari's hands.  
  
"Kari? Where did you come from?"  
  
"Well, you see, Kari was actually Catherine."  
  
"What?" Said everyone who didn't knew.  
  
"You're Tai's sister?" Asked Sora. "But how is that possible? you're so pretty and he's so...."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Asked Tai trying so hard to hide his smile.  
  
"I'm trying to say that you carried bad genes, you look nothing like your parents or your sister. You're... umm what's that word. UGLY"  
  
Once Sora said that she ran because she knew Tai would chase her and he did. Everyone could hear Sora screams when Tai caught her. Tai pinned Sora to the wall and told her to say it again. "You're UG." She didn't get to finish because Tai kissed her. Sora tried not to kiss back but it was so hard trying to resist and she gave in. When they finally finished, everyone was staring at them. Sora and Tai both ignored their stares. She looked into Tai's eyes expecting him to criticize her instead he said "you know, Sora, you're damn gorgeous and irresistible." With that Sora smacked him and when Tai tried to touch his red and burning face, Sora kissed it and walked away. He was so confused but touched the spot she'd kissed him and smiled and said "women, you will never understand them."  
  
---A Week Later-- (The Beach)  
  
"Is this enough already?" Asked Tai.  
  
"No. Do you want me to get Skin Cancer? Is it that hard to apply sun block lotion?" Replied the happy and chuckling Sora. All the couples have been together for a week now and they planned to have an one week anniversary on the beach.  
  
"Of, course I don't want you to get skin cancer but Matt and them are already swimming and I'm well--"  
  
"Are you complaining? Do you want me to tell your mother that you are not listening to me and planning to cheat on me? Do you thing being with me is similar as being stuck on an isolated island? If so then please leave. I don't want someone with such a bad attitude to stay with me! Our relationship is over!"  
  
Tai had nothing to say but he was so surprised that he smiled his loving and caring smile but he shrugged and looked at Mimi for help.  
  
"Sora, stop playing with him! You'll break his heart if you break up with him. Can't you see Tai is already in love with you.... So sweet....." Said Mimi looking at Tai with his puppy face.  
  
"Stop it Tai. I'm not going to fall for that puppy face anymore. Mimi, do you know how much he bothered me when I was dubbed Sweeny. He bothered me 24/7 so I think it is definitely fair to play with him since now it is on my turf."  
  
When she'd finished, Tai turned her around and kissed her until she had nothing else to say. "Sora, don't be so mean. I'm sorry that I called you Sweeny but wasn't it a great nickname. Man! I'm a genius!" Sora smacked him and he continued helping Sora apply lotion.  
  
Mimi sneaked to where Matt was; he just finished swimming so he's talking to Michael and Paul. She covered Matt's eyes and told him to guess who it was. and of course Matt knew it was Mimi because only when Mimi touches him he will get all warm and fuzzy. But he played around with her.  
  
"I don't know who you are? Am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't know who this is?"  
  
"I'm 100% positive."  
  
Mimi knew he was playing around but she decided to mess up his hair and so she did. But Matt pulled her from the back so she was now in front of him and he tickled her until she said she gave up. When he let go of her, she sprung up and messed his hair up one more time and she ran making him run after her also. He was about to catch her until Jenny held him back saying her foot hurts.  
  
"Mattie, my foot, I think I've sprained it by helping that kid before." Said Jenny glowing contemptuously at him.  
  
Matt massaged it for her and to his horror Jenny moved very close to him and pulled him into one hard and rush kiss. Coincidentally, Mimi came back to look for him.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing with Jenny?"  
  
"Mimi! It's not what you saw. Jenny sprained her ankle and...."  
  
"And what? You decided to kiss her so her ankle could feel better?"  
  
"No! She pulled me in. Mimi, come on now..."  
  
Mimi took a glimpse at Jenny and saw that she had a smirk on therefore she knew that it wasn't Matt's fault.  
  
"O course, I'm sorry... Matt if you KNOW Jenny's like that than maybe you shouldn't help her at all. I forgive you...."  
  
Matt hugged Mimi and they walked away together holding hands forgetting that Jenny was even there.  
  
--Mimi's point of view--  
  
Shit Mimi... What the hell is wrong with me? I don't act like that! Oh lord, what is this supposed to mean? This is my first time ever getting jealous! I was never this overprotective of any of my boyfriends. Does this make Matt different? Oh shit.... This is not going to be good....  
  
---Matt's house---  
  
"This is my first time ever here! I'm mean I went to your parents' place before but never yours. It's nice." Said Mimi.  
  
"Well, Mimi I came here a lot of times back then when Matt and I used to go out. I'm surprised he didn't bring you here earlier." Chuckled Jenny.  
  
"Jenny, I don't think Mimi was talking to you but to me. So could you kindly keep your mouth close because I didn't even want you here but since Michael's here and all. Excuse us, I'm going to show Mimi, Sora and Candy around." Said Matt who loathed Jenny because she continuously remind everyone about their past relationship, which does not matter anymore.  
  
"Wow, it's nice and huge. The size of your bathroom is the size of my room." Said Candy laughing at what she said, which wasn't really all that funny but the others laughed anyways.  
  
"Nice place." Said Mimi holding Matt's arms.  
  
After the tour, all the couples (except Kari and T.K )decided to play hide- and-go-seek but once they found someone they have to catch them in order for that person to be disqualified. (yes, I know it's a childish game but it doesn't mean it's not fun!!! hehe) Matt was the seeker.  
  
"One... Two... Three.....Four....Five....Six.....Seven....Eight...Nine...and Ten ready or not here I come! hmm not here... not here... not here. I see someone's behind!!!!!"  
  
"Oh. no he saw me."  
  
"Candy.. You better run or else."  
  
Candy ran as fast as she can but Matt caught her really quickly.  
  
"One down. seven more to go.... hmmm... I see you Tai!! I'm blind if I ever miss your hair."  
  
Once Matt said that Tai zoomed out of his hiding place and ran so quickly that Matt lost sight of him.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Later on he caught Sora, Jenny, Paul and Michael. He walked into his room and sniffed the air like a dog trying to find Mimi's scent. Bingo....  
  
"I know you are in here, Mimi, might as well give up," Mimi tried not to laugh or give away her position.  
  
"I know where you are, Mimi.." Said Matt walking to his closet.  
  
Mimi heard his footsteps so she got out and ran as fast as she possibly can.  
  
"Trying to run away now right?" Asked Matt and he jumped on her making both of them land on his bed. He started tickling Mimi.  
  
"Stop it! hahahaha come on Matt!"  
  
"Say please cutie"  
  
"Come on..."  
  
Matt looked at the beautiful Mimi laying under him and stopped. Once he did Mimi jumped up and ran. "Cheater!!!!" Said Matt running after her. He caught her and lifted her up. "Put me down!!!! Matt, I demand you to put me down!"  
  
"No. I'm not going to fall for that now." Said Matt and he kissed her passionately.  
  
"Ohhh I was wondering what took you so long," said Tai smirking like hell. "Once you caught Mimi you just forget about the game right?"  
  
"Shut up! Tai."  
  
The others accompanied them.  
  
"Quit it. Stop making them feel uncomfortable." Said Sora pinching Tai's arm until he whimpered and backed down. Candy saw it and she so wanted to hurt Sora for "abusing" her "future-hubbie."  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
Matt picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
To be continued.... Reviews up to 100. I'll update next Sunday if possible. Thank you all for reviewing. 


	14. The Mysterious Phone Call

Finding Love Ch. 14  
  
Author's Note: Thank you, once again, for your reviews. Your questions will be answered in this chapter. AT LEAST a few of them. Enjoy. : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Rosie..."  
  
"Rosie?"  
  
"Matt, my boyfriend just broke up with me and and and....."  
  
"Slow down and stop crying."  
  
"My b-boyf-friend broke up with me and I need a place to stay. Will you mind if I um........"  
  
"Where are you right now? I'll come and pick you up."  
  
"Matt... Is that THE Rosie?" Asked Jenny really angrily.  
  
"Shh.. It's already hard hearing her. Rosie... Where are you? Don't do any thing stupid! Tell me where you are so I could go and pick you up."  
  
"Matt... I'm actually in front of your door. I didn't know what to do. (She's crying and sounding really helpless) You're the only per-r-son who is kind enough to help me. All of my other ex-boyfriends said they were busy and all... If you want me to leave, I totally understand."  
  
"Of course I don't want you to leave. Don't move. I'm getting the door right now."  
  
Matt walked to the door while everyone stared. Jenny and the guys knew that the person on the phone was Rosie, one of Matt's ex-girlfriends, but Sora, Candy and Mimi didn't know. The guys eyed each other like hell was about to strike and if you knew Jenny and Rosie past relationship you would know why. Jenny stared at the door wanting to beat the person its yielding. Candy stared at it knowing that there was yet someone else who would join them and was prettier than her. Mimi looked at it with a sour face and she felt her heart pounding. She was not ready for this! Although, she had prepared herself for it, I mean, she knew that Matt's past had many girlfriends but she forgot it when she was around him. She felt vulnerable and stupid to leave her guard down. Somehow, regrettably, she knew she would be called one of Matt's "ex."  
  
The door finally opened revealing a red hair and really brown eyes woman who looked to be the age of 21. You could say she was pretty but something about her looks made her look not as pretty. She looked mean and two-faced.  
  
Once the door was opened the 5"5' woman hugged Matt like they were in love and had been forced to separate, which gave an uneasy feeling to Mimi.  
  
"Ah. Rosie!" Squealed the guys, each hugging her.  
  
"How have you been?" Asked Tai.  
  
Rosie started crying and put her head on Matt's chest. Matt gave Tai a 'don't you go there' look and patted her head to make her feel better. Jenny was horrified! She knew Rosie and hated her!  
  
"Don't tell me you got dumped again." Said Jenny in an exasperated tone. Rosie cried harder than ever and hugged Matt tighter.  
  
"Shut up!" Said all the guys.  
  
"Rosie. Stop crying! It's not good for your pretty face. Don't cry. Please for me. (She stopped crying) That's a good girl. I see the prettiness lighting up already." Said Matt wiping the tears off her face for her. Rosie started giggling and kissed Matt on the cheeks. Jenny automatically flung herself at Rosie but Matt caught her. "Stop acting like a maniac! Don't you see she's hurt?"  
  
"No! I don't see anything but the way she's trying to win you back! Stupid flirty bitch. Stop it! That hurts!" Yelled Jenny. Matt let go of her arms and told her to apologize to Rosie but she refused to.  
  
"Matt, stop forcing her to apologize. You know how she is to Rosie. Why don't you forget about it and introduce her to your guests." Said Tai putting his arms around Sora but Sora walked away from him to Mimi's side.  
  
"Oh yea. Rosie, you know Paul, Michael, Tai and Jenny. Well, this is Candy, Sora and my girlfriend, Mimi." He said it while putting his arms around Mimi, who didn't look happy at all.  
  
"Hey! Nice to meet you." Said the three girls.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you three as well," said Rosie with bitter hate. She looked at Mimi and hated the way she looked and hated the fact that Matt's arms were around her. "excuse me, I need to go use the bathroom. Matt, do you mind if you help me bring my suitcase to the room?"  
  
Matt said yes and they left to go upstairs together.  
  
"Stupid slut! I don't trust her with him. She's probably making a move on him right now or she's taking off her clothes. GRRRR. I'm going to go upstairs and interfere." Said Jenny glaring at something. When she walked a couple of flights, Michael stopped her. "Don't go. Matt knows how to handle himself and you're not even Matt's girlfriend so you shouldn't care. I mean, if Mimi's not having a problem why should you?"  
  
Mimi didn't want to show it but she definitely wanted to go up and interfere. She wanted Rosie to leave and never show up again. She wanted Matt to come back down. She wanted a lot of things but she would not put herself to it. She felt horrible for wanting Rosie to leave. She wanted to slap herself for being like this. She was NEVER like this. She did not even know what she was feeling and why she was feeling like this. Oh lord, she got it... She fell in love and she did not like it at ALL.  
  
"Mimi. Mimi. Mimi. Are you okay? You just zoned out on us." Said the really worried Sora.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"I feel bad for Matt! She got dumped again! She should really get some time alone." Said Tai.  
  
"She's always rushing into relationships. Trust me by tomorrow she'll find someone else and by next week she'll be here again." Said Michael.  
  
"Stop being mean." Said Paul  
  
"Ooooh. Paul's nice all of a sudden. I wonder why? Is it because your dream has finally come true. Are you going to have it with her? I mean you do fantasize having it with her " Said Tai and Michael laughing their butts off.  
  
"Shut up. That was then! I don't do that anymore." Shouted Paul throwing the pillows on the couch at them.  
  
"Be quiet! I'm trying to listen!" Said Jenny.  
  
"To what?" Asked everyone except Mimi since she knew why.  
  
"Why is it so quiet upstairs? Is Matt that easy?" Said Jenny causing the guys to lift her up and lock her in the bathroom for her foul say.  
  
"Let me out!" The guys actually let her out. Candy finally stopped the argument by asking the question "so who exactly is Rosie?"  
  
"Oh, Rosie's one of Matt's exes. She was sooo in love with him." Said Michael.  
  
"How would you know huh?" Questioned the angry Jenny.  
  
"Who wouldn't. When Matt dumped her, she got all upset and didn't have another one for two months. That's a Guinness World Record for her." Said Michael laughing like hell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"What are they laughing about downstairs? Sorry about that, you know Tai and Michael by now."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So lets go down. Everything's settled."  
  
"We can't go down."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because nothing's settled."  
  
"What's not settled?"  
  
"You and me. Matt, I love you. Dump Mimi and get back with me. She's not better than me. Love me!"  
  
"What are you saying?! I broke up with you last year. Stop joking around, you found better boyfriends than me." Said Matt laughing because he really thought that she was playing with him..  
  
Rosie put her arms around his neck and said "the boyfriends I had after you were you!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I kissed them thinking they were you. I have sex with them thinking they were you but they're not as good as you in any ways."  
  
Matt flung her arms away and thought she was crazy. "Rosie, come on, lets go down and pretend nothing happened. Okay. You did not know what you just said! You're angry and upset."  
  
"No, I'm not! I'm not angry or upset. I was upset when YOU broke up with me."  
  
"Lets go down." Matt went down first since she wouldn't go.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What took you so long?" Asked Jenny.  
  
When Matt was about to answer, Rosie interfered "nothing, we were just catching up."  
  
Mimi looked at Rosie's face and knew she'd cried. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am. Lets play a game,"  
  
Everyone was surprised how fast her mood changed so they obliged.  
  
"We should have a kissing game!"  
  
"What's a kissing game?" Asked the guys looking dumb.  
  
Rosie was about to answer but Jenny said "well, you can't play then."  
  
"I know! But I'll be the ref and the couple who wins could dare the others to do stuff and they have to do it." Said Rosie too happily. Jenny knew Rosie had something up her sleeves. Why would Rosie want to watch THEM kiss. Oh wait, she got it! Rosie wanted to observe Mimi and Matt's relationship and see how she could ruin it. Although she hated Rosie she had to admit how smart and persistent she was.  
  
"Well, what are you peeps staring at? Are you ready or what?" The guys were extremely happy about this but the girls weren't because why would anyone want someone to analyze them while they smooch?  
  
----------------The Kissing Game---------------  
  
Paul and Candy lost first because he was going too fast on her. Remember Candy is an inexperienced kisser. Jenny and Michael kissed like they were about to take off their clothes. Five minutes past and the three couples were still in action. Tai kissed Sora, savoring every second of it. They were going in a moderate speed and it seemed like they were trapped in their own world, careless and wonderful. Matt kissed Mimi like she was the world; he didn't know but he devoured his soul out to her. Mimi felt like she had wings when Matt kissed her so so passionately but she didn't kiss back with as much feeling as Matt. 


End file.
